Younger Years
by LovebirdsJATE
Summary: Jack and Kate With Charlie, Claire, Sayid and the rest of them of course! when their young, Jack and Kate are starting to work on a relationship, they all the six of them get sent away to a boarding school were they experince death, gain, love, friendship


Jacks mind is in **BOLD **and Kate's is in _Italic _the memories are underlined

Summary: Its Jack, Kate, Charlie, Claire, Shannon and Sayid at the being who all get moved to a new school, kind of a boarding school and they met Sawyer, Sun, Jin (who are not married yet) Locke and Michael who has a little brother Walt and Hurley, boons dead, But Mr.Artz is there teacher. It's basically a romance, mostly Jate.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the school.

Please reply!

Chapter one: How Jack met Kate

Kate stood in line for juice, tapping her feet she wondered if the line would move any slower, Shannon and Claire were waiting for her. "Hurry up!" The five-year-old girl snapped at the rest of the line and few people turned around and glared at her. She felt a tap from behind and slowly turned around.

"That was rude." Said a boy, he was a tiny bit taller then her and had brown hair.

"Don't tell me what's rude!" Kate snapped back.

"Jack come here!" A dark boy with curly hair called from the side.

Kate snorted. "Jack?"

Jack looked back at her with a angry face. "Well what's your name?" He asked stubbornly.

"Kate."

…

"Kate! Come one wake up! Were supposed to meet the guys!" Shannon said banging Kate over the head with a pillow, in the distance she could hear Claire laughing.

It was eleven years gone by, Kate had never gotten her juice but instead went to sit down with her two best friends, Shannon and Claire, later that week they were in a group for gym with Jack, Sayid and Charlie. They were inseparable ever since.

"Jacks pulling off his top!" Shannon yelled suddenly. Kate sat up suddenly. "See Claire she does like him."

"She does not." Kate said falling back down and pulling the covers over her head. "She's only friends with Jack and she's name is Kate!" Kate told them.

"Come one, its one pm! Get up! Your moms made breakfast and were dressed, we got to the movies at two." Claire told her.

"You only want to go because Charlie's there!" Kate snapped her, she watched as the blonde went a light pink. "I'll be ready in five minutes."

That was the difference between them and her, Kate was brunette who never brushed her hair and never put on makeup, lip-gloss on special occasions but not normally. Kate was a tomboy and those to were very girly, how they got along was a mystery.

Kate pulled an orange top out of the closet and slipped in on and pulled on dark blue jeans. Grabbed a blue purse and her wallet and walked to the kitchen table.

She sat down and looked at Shannon who had on a pink mini skirt and a white frilly tank top. Claire had on a long black skirt and a black shirt. They both had on makeup to match there out fits and had their hair up. Kate looked at there disapproving faces and she reached behind her and picked up an elastic band and tied back her hair. They both went back to eating. Kate smiled.

…

"So Jack-o, you want to sit next to Ka in the movie theater?" Charlie asked.

"I don't care. _Kate _is just my friend, and don't call me Jack-o." Jack told Charlie. But Jack did care; he had better sit next to Kate.

They were sitting in Charlie's basement, playing pool and going over seating arrangements. Sayid next to Shannon and Charlie next to Claire, which left Jack and Kate.

"She doesn't mind Ka, and no I won't stop calling you Jack-o because it makes you blush and that's funny." Charlie said matter-o-factly.

Sayid shook his head and looked at the clock. "Come on, its one twenty, the movies popular, we should go pick them up."

He grabbed his car keys and the three-pushed there way up stairs.

"By mum were going!" Charlie called.

There was a slam and then some strings and an ok! Charlie nodded. "Boy were lucky you have your license."

Chapter two: Crash landing

Jack walked up to the house and rang the doorbell; he looked back to the car and saw Charlie and Sayid moving around in the minivan so that the seating arrangements would work out.

The door opened and Miss, Austin stepped out; the large lady was still in her nightgown.

"Jack!" She screamed in to the house. "Kate! Jack's here!" There was a lot of screaming from inside then Kate came running out the door, carrying her sneakers, she grabbed Jack's hand, laughing nonstop the two raced to the car. Jack glanced back at the house, Shannon and Claire were tiptoeing towards them in there heels, and each had a piece of makeup in hand. Jack laughed as Kate pushed him in to the car; Kate climbed in and fell on to Jacks lap. There was an awkward silence while Claire climbed in the back next to Charlie and Shannon moved next to Sayid in the front.

"Sorry." Kate whispered moving of his lap in to the seat next to him.

"Its ok." Jack whispered back.

"Everyone in there own seat?" Sayid asked checking the rear view mirror, winking at Jack he pulled away.

…

The awkwardness had died down after about a minute when they pulled up in to the movie theater Kate was laughing and punching Jack's arm as she always did.

Kate pulled open the door. "Jack, I bet I can beat you to the ticket line!" Kate challenged. Jack laughed following her. Kate was about to run across the street when a car whizzed by nearly hitting her. Kate screamed loudly and the car honked it horn, Jack came running and rapped his arms around her.

"Are you ok?" He asked, Kate nodded as Claire, Shannon and Charlie came up. They looked between Jack and Kate. Jack nodded, realizing his arms were still rapped around Kate. "She's ok." He said pulling away. Sayid came jogging up.

"Kate I heard you scream…is very thing ok?" He asked grabbing Shannon's hand. Kate nodded and gripped Jacks hand as they walked across the street.

After buying the popcorn, tickets and pop the moved in to the less then crowded Movie Theater. Charlie slid in, then Claire, Sayid and Shannon.

"Ladies first." He said allowing Kate to move in before him.

Kate smirked. "What are you waiting for Jack?" Kate asked. Ouch. Jack put a hand over his heart but moved in next to Shannon anyways. Jack and Kate were sitting down quietly while the other four chatted.

Kate felt something on her back and looked, Jacks arm was draped over her chair. Kate sat up a bit and looked at him.

"What?" He asked. Kate raised an eyebrow. "What?" He said then saw his arm. "Oh come on Kate." Jack sighed. "I'm just resting my arm…ok do you want me to move it?"

"No its fine."

Kate turned back to the screen.

What the heck? I'll never under stand women! Blech, this pop is gross! 

_OMG! He sort of has his arm around me, should I put my head on his shoulder, no, he said he was resting his arm, but his hand his on my shoulder this is new, oh I DO like him, Kate you sound so stupid like a childhood crush. Stop and watch the movie. Movie? What movie are we watching? _

Chapter 3: Not so happy

Jack held open the door, to Kate's house. The movie was over and now Sayid had to drop of him and Shannon then go home. Kate stood there for a minute.

"I'll see you later Jack." She said meeting his eyes.

_Go inside!_ Kiss her! 

"Yeah, so…what did you think of the movie?" Jack said shutting the door.

What the heck? _He closed the door! Kiss him!_

"Oh, it's was really good, I don't think Charlie and Claire paid much attention to it thought." She said winking.

_What? Did I just wink at him? No! Oh what's this? He's smiling! What?_ Wink? Smile! There…this is ok! KISS HER! 

Jack leaned in and planted a kiss on the side of Kate's cheek. Kate blushed.

"I'll see you later Jack." Kate said hugging him then going inside. Jack stood there in shook.

_Yeah!_

**Note to self, get practice. **

Jack climbed in to the car and saw Sayid and Shannon's grinning faces.

…

Kate walked up stairs in to the kitchen.

"Oh hello darling. I'm glad your back. I have to tell you something."

_Oh no._

Kate's blood pulse was moving ten miles a minute, what was it her mom wanted to tell her?

"Your going to a boarding school."

"What?" Kate screamed and jumped out of her chair and ran to her bedroom. She flopped on to the soccer ball covered bed and weeped.

Kate thought about the memories she had in this small town, her friends, Jack, her school, Jack, her after school commitments, Jack. Jack? How was she going to tell her friend's. She'd tell Sayid to tell them all on the day she left, Sayid was fantastic with that sort of stuff. Kate cried, were was this new school? Was it her mom's choice or was is something her father had told her mom to do. They had been divorced for 6 years, she remembered the day she found out, she had ran all way to Jacks house, surprisingly Charlie and Claire were they're two. She couldn't leave them behind, and she wouldn't.

Chapter 4: Crying.

Kate pushed past her mom trying to stop her, bare feet in the snow and ice ran up the street to the school past it to blocks, why had she ended up here, but she didn't really care. She loved the way his house smelt like food cooking. She knew Jack's parents loved her and she loved them, she could go to there house and open the refrigerator and they would not care. Kate rang the doorbell. Whipping her tears. There stood the ten year old Jack, Charlie and Claire behind him. Before either could get out a word Kate flew in to Jacks arms. Claire pulled her way and dragged Kate up stairs to Mr. And Ms. Sheppard who sat her down and asked her what was wrong; when Kate was finished they called her parents and told them were she was and that she could sleep over with Charlie and Jack if she wanted to. That was something she'd never forget. When her parents divorced.

…

Kate picked up the phone just as her mom came in to her room. Kate put the phone down and started out the window.

"What?"

"Katie. Honey, you didn't let me finish, your not going to the school alone."

"I don't care if dad's new kids are going." Kate barked. Kate's dad had gotten re married a year after the divorce and had two kids, Lindsay and Kelly, both pests.

"Honey Ka, I'm not that cruel, your friends are going with you." Kate froze. Jack? Claire? Shannon? Charlie and Sayid? She didn't have to leave them. Kate turned around and hugged her mom.

"When do we go?" She asked smiling.

Chapter 5: School

Kate climbed the steps to the school. This would be her last day at the school. She saw Jack slam his locker angrily. Kate smiled and ran to meet him. Jack turned and Kate saw his eyes were red and puffy.

"Jack?" Kate whispered touching his face. Jack turned away. "Jack, honey?" Kate asked. _KATE!_

"Go away Kate." Jack whispered.

"Jack, is this about the boarding school?" She asked gently. Jack turned around.

"Who…how do you know?" He asked.

"Were all going." She said laughing at Jacks face Jack gathered her up in his arm and squeezed her. Kate laughed. She buried her head in his neck. "Yeah, my mom told me last night." Kate said as Jack pulled away.

"So, sweet look." Sayid said coming up, Shannon on his arm. Jack laughed and buried his head in her hair. Kate blushed. "Yeah, we all know about the boarding school. Telling us earlier would have been nice if they told us sooner." Jack pulled away from Kate and smiled.

"Yeah, we have to take a plane." He said. Kate nodded. "I'm seat D15."

"Really? I'm D14." Kate said smiling. Jack smiled and Sayid nudged Shannon.

"Well…get your freak on in the washroom." Sayid said, Jack couldn't help but wish. Sayid winked at Jack and nodded and Kate. Kate laughed and rubbed her head and the bell rang. She met Jacks eyes and winked and moved down the hall without a second glance over her shoulder and if she had she would have see Jacks eyes traveling down her body.

"Kate!" Jack called racing to meet her. Kate smiled as they made there was down the sidewalk. "Hey, walk you home?" He asked smiled. Kate nodded and smiled.

"So, have you ever been on a plane before?" He asked. Kate opened her mouth but four people came running up Claire rapped her arms around Kate, and paper plane hit Kate's ponytail. Jack reached back and pulled it out. "Guys acting a little civil is nice." Jack said.

"Sorry Ka." Charlie said. Sayid patted Jacks shoulder and rested the other on Shannon's.

"It's ok Char." Kate said smiling. "No Jack, I had not." She said.

"What had sex?" Charlie asked. Kate looked up.

"Charlie Pace!" Claire scolded.

"What! This is Jack!" Charlie argued. Kate looked hurt. She sniffled and started to run. Jack punched Charlie in the stomach and ran after Kate. Charlie rubbed his stomach and started after Kate.

Jack soon found Kate crying in a church yard near their high school, Jack stopped and just watched her cry up against the church wall. She wept and Jack felt his heart break.

"Kate?" He asked nearing her. Kate looked up and wiped her tears away. She smiled.

"I'm sorry Jack, I hate for you to see me this way." She apologized.

"Its ok, I've seen you like this before." He said.

"Yeah, but Charlie's right!" She said. "I'm the only female virgin in grade 11." She said. Kate grabbed Jacks big shoulders so he was pressed against her on the wall. Jack felt turned on but surprised at the same time.

"Kate, its ok." Jack said rapping his arms around Kate. Kate smiled.

"Thank you Jack." She smiled. Jack looked down and whispered: Your beautiful. Kate smiled and met Jacks eyes. This is what she wanted. Kate lifted her head and to meet Jacks, Jack glanced down at Kate's lips and pulled his closer to her in a gentle, loving kiss. The two slowly pulled away.

_Did he feel that? The heat?_

"Kate…I…" Jack said trailing off, Kate shook her head, she kissed him again, dragged her hands down to the collar of his shirt and kissed him, and Jack put a hand against the church wall. Kate pulled away and kissed him harder. Jacks tongue asked for permission to her mouth, Kate let him. She gasped as his tongue explored her mouth. Jack explored her back with his free hand. Kate pulled away gasping for breath.

"Wow…" Jack said. He bent down and gently kissed her mouth. Kate smiled at it. Suddenly there was an eruption of cheers and cries from there left, they both turned and saw Charlie, Claire, Sayid and Shannon standing behind the fence whooping and clapping, Kate laughed and Jack smiled. He gripped Kate's hand made their way to their goofy friends.

Chapter 6: The after shock.

Kate held hands with Jack the whole way home. When she got there Jack announced that his parents would come pick them up and six to take them to the school. Jack kissed Kate on the cheek and she went inside. Kate screamed and ran up stairs and hugged her mom.

"Kate? What's going on?" She asked setting the table. Kate bounced around in circles happily. "Kate?" She asked. When Kate calmed down she explained to her mom what happened after school. "Yes, I thought that might happen someday." She said eating her corn.

"Its so amazing. I've never felt this way before." She said. Her mom smiled and they talked while they cleaned up the plates and packed bags. Kate was packing her photo album when she came across a picture of her and Jack at the fair. Kate smiled and remember that day.

"Kate!" Jack called for her. Kate nervously climbed on to the ferries wheel, Jack rapped his arm around her and told her she'd be fine and that he wouldn't shake the box. Kate smiled and snuggled into him friendly like.

When they got off Kate was bouncing because she had gotten on it, even thought she was afraid of heights yet she could climb the highest tree. Jack laughed and bought her a smoothie, Kate kissed his cheek and he went red. That day was when Claire and Charlie announced they were dating. It hadn't changed yet.

Kate smiled and climbed in to bed.

Kate felt her mom shaking her and she woke up, she met her moms eyes and they hugged. Kate quickly got dressed. She put on her favorite dark blue jeans she had saved. Then she pulled out her green top. It was lacy but that was ok. She pulled her things out side and laid the two bags of stuff by the shoe rack and ran back up stairs for waffles. Kate was waiting in her room when she heard the doorbell ring. Kate gasped ran to the top of the stairs. She saw Jack standing there by himself. Kate smiled. She trotted down stairs watching her feet and hugged him. Her mom was at the top of the stairs watching, Jack kissed her hair and Kate ran back up stairs and hugged her mom, her mom slipped something in her pocket.

"Ready?" Jack asked opening they door, he was carrying one of her bags. Kate nodded and they left.

In the car everyone was waiting, Kate climbing in next to Jack, who rapped an arm around her, Kate smiled and rested a head on his shoulder. Jacks mom turned around and smiled at her. Kate sat up.

"Oh its ok honey, Jack told me." She said. Jack laughed and Kate blushed and laid her hand on his shoulder again.

They boarded the plane and Jack helped Shannon and Claire find their seats because Sayid and Charlie were seated far away from them. Jack went and found Kate. The seat belt sign came on and Jack gripped Kate's hand.

"You afraid of flying." Kate asked. Jack shook his head. "I am…I've never done it before so I'm scared you know how that happens?" Kate asked she rambled on extremely fast until Jack kissed gently and she calmed. "I'll be fine." She whispered into his mouth, Jack smiled.

The plane came to a stop and Jack helped Kate off, they two waited calmly for the other four. Soon they set out for the Genmore boarding school cab that was waiting for them. Jack put the bags in the cab and they climbed in. Jack was seated next to Claire and he looked board. Claire was talking to Shannon about nails and Kate was listening and nodding jumping in sometimes with a question, Sayid and Charlie were talking about Driveshaft their favorite band.

"Were here." The man driving said, Jack opened the door and only helped Kate out which earned him disapproving looks from Shannon and Claire.

It looked like a normal school for high school kids only it had 10 big builds one in a deep red and another in a deep blue. "The deep blue is for boys, the last names are spilt up by five. Red if for ladies." He said and smiled and Kate. Kate pulled her head back and moved closer to Jack. The man frowned and tossed the bags at them

"Does that mean we won't be together?" Jack asked.

"No, since you're late you'll be going to that one." He said grinning in a cruel matter at a small building, it was green and some windows were smashed in. "We'll fix it for you. No ones lived there for years." He said then lead them into the building that was there knew school. Into there new lives.

Chapter 7: Heroin.

They set their bags down in the old shack. There was writing all over the walls and moss on the floors and broken beer bottles glass from windows and dried blood in the corner. Kate gripped Jacks hand. He looked down at her and smiled. Kate walked forward and Charlie walked into a near bathroom.

"Jack! Sayid!" He called. Jack looked at Kate and held her hand tightly before letting go. Jack walked into the bathroom and saw heroin everywhere. Jack blinked in surprised and left the bathroom just as the cab driving came in. "What happened here?" He asked. He gripped Kate's hand again.

"Tow deaths, felt like their parents wanted to get rid of them those kids did, and they soon believed the school did two, killed themselves." He said looking at Kate, who held her ground. He smiled.

"Oh? And how don't we know that you didn't kill them?" She retorted. The mans smile fell sadly.

"Because I didn't!" He said. Kate raised her eyebrows and cocked her head. Jack squeezed her hand to get her attention.

"Don't anger him." Jack whispered and pulled her behind his back. The man glared.

"Follow me." He said and led them through the main room they were just in and into a hall. "Hall, closet." He said and moved down the hall. The halls were not better, they had words written on the wall with not only spray paint but, as it appeared, blood. "Girls dorm, boys dorm." He said gesturing to the girls on his right and boys on his left. He walked down the hall and showed them the toilet, which was covered in dirt, so was the sink and shower. The mirror was smashed and the sink had a dent in it. "I'll leave you to un pack." He said and left. Jack turned to face his five friends; he had always been in charge for some strange reason.

"Ok, kids." Jack said rubbing his hands together. "It's a fixer upper but…"

"Fixer upper Jack? Its beyond that it's screaming tare me down! Please!" Charlie said in a high-pitched voice, Jack laughed.

"Lets just move in then see what needs fixing the most." He said. They picked up their bags and moved into their new rooms, the girls looked as if at one point it had been deep red like the girls main dorm. It had moth eaten beds and the curtains were closed tight and the floors had stains on them. The boys on the other hand was some what the same all thought theirs still had its blue shade. The boy's beds were a bit bigger and not so eaten up, and there were not curtains. Jack sighed and sat down his stuff. He didn't want any of his friends leaving in this hell whole but he didn't have a choice, soon he started to unpack. The girls had finished and said they would go a check the washroom. Jack was about to go get them when he heard a high-pitched scream erupted from the washroom. Jack, Sayid and Charlie raced down the tiny hall. Jack ran to Kate who was shaking, Claire was covering her eyes and Shannon seemed to be the one who screamed, there was a dead boy in the bathtub.

"Kate?" Jack asked her. Kate buried her head in his shoulder, Jack rubbed her back. Jack pulled away from Kate and went to look at the boy. "This must be the boy that he was talking about." Jack said. "One of them at least."

"What kind of school at we at?" Shannon asked.

" I don't know." Jack said. He looked at Kate who looking in a drawer. "Kate you ok?" Jack asked. Kate looked at him and noticed for him to come over, Jack came over and looked at what she was very interested in. The other four hovered over their shoulders. In the drawer were drugs of the thousands, cigarettes, beers and guns. And a simple note. Jack pulled it open and Kate leaned over and read it, her breath on his neck, which was very distracting. "Sawyer and gangs stash." He said there was a knock on the door. "I hope that's not him."

Chapter 8: Mr. Smith

Jack walked to the door and opened it. There was a man in a sliver shirt with a yellow tie and black pants. He reminded Jack on night, black for night, yellow for stars and silver the moon. Jack smiled. He smiled back and Jack noticed his two front teeth were missing.

"Hello?" Jack asked noticing the two men behind; one was caring a post and the other a toolbox.

"Hello young man how's life been treating, good? Good. I'm Mr. Smith, you principle. Obviously this place is a mess, that's why I brought these carpenters. Oh and these must those lovely ladies the driver told me about." He said quickly.

"There's a dead kid in our bath." Shannon said raising an eyebrow. The mans smile faded.

"Yes that would be Jared. We'll collect him." He said smiling. Shannon nodded and thanked him. Sayid smiled. "Ok! So well start off with your boys room."

"No, do the girls room first." Charlie said butting in. Mr. Smith looked at him and nodded.

"Ok, well repaint it, royal blue, get new dressers, um…new beds…Jason are you getting this down?" He asked the man with the toolbox. Jason nodded. "Um…new windows and well clean up…new carpets…and knew curtains." He said. "Know, your teachers name is Mr.Artz." (;)) He said. "He's quite strict up very nice, I'll come on the morning and show you the room and lunch room…bathrooms…you get two free periods a day. You get weekends and holidays off, you can't leave campus…mm…anyways…I think that's is it…oh! Stay away from James Ford. He calls himself Sawyer thought." Jack nodded and thought about telling him about the stash but chose against it. "Great! We'll start tomorrow morning. Jason. Get Jared."

Kate rolled off the bed and hit her head, she moaned and got up. She was walking around the room when she saw someone walking in the hall. Kate looked at Shannon and Claire who were sleeping soundly. Kate saw the person go into the boy's dorm. She gasped and followed him silently. She grabbed his hands and rapped a hand on his mouth.

"Stay quite and I won't hurt you." She whispered and led him outside the hut. She pushed him down the steps. "Who are you?" She asked. The porch light flickered on and she saw Jacks face. "Jack!" She said jumping down the steps. She hugged him. "I'm sorry!" She said. Jack smiled.

"Kate! Its fine! Calm down!" He said laughing. "What are you doing up?" He asked. Kate let her embrace of him go.

"I fell out of bed and could not get back to sleep." She told him.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. I hit my head thought." Jack raised his eyebrows and she turned around and he examined her head, it was funny, no matter what happened to any off them, Jack always wanted to make sure they were ok, Kate knew he'd be a doctor someday. "I think you'll live." Jack said. Kate turned around and kissed him. Jack blinked when she pulled away. Kate turned around skillfully and walked up the stairs.

"Good night Jack." She whispered in a sexy tone before closing the door.

Chapter 9: First day of school.

Mr. Smith came and woke them up early and showed them to their classroom and the washrooms that were across the hall. And the lunchroom that was on the other side of the building.

"Hello Mr.Artz." Mr. Smith said coming in the classroom. Mr.Artz looked up and so did everyone of their classmates, their were six empty desks across the room. Only two of them were together. "These are the knew ones." He said leading them to the front. A boy with long blonde hair scanned Kate's body and whistled Mr.Artz sent him a look and he threw his hands up. "This is Miss. Austin, Miss.  
Littleton, Miss. Rutherford, Mr. Shepard, Mr. Pace and Mr. Jarrah." He said pointing at them. Mr.Artz thanked him. He then told them to find a seat.

"Kate." Jack whispered to her and they took seats next to each other. The blonde haired boy sent Jack a rude glare. Jack frowned.

Soon it was lunch. Jack waited outside for the others they were walking down the hall when the blonde haired boy came up and walked next to Kate.

"Hey ladies." He said smoothly. "Want to ditch these duds?" He asked. Kate rapped her arm around Jack and planted a hard kiss on his cheek. Jack smirked at him. "Here, I'm Sawyer." They stopped suddenly.

"Oh? The druggie? That's great!" Kate said. Charlie looked away. Jack frowned at him but pushed it off. "Just leave us alone James!" Kate said. She pulled Jacks hand they headed off to the lunchroom.

Kate was walking when a huge kid with curly brown hair bumped her against the wall. Kate yelped and grabbed her chest. "Ow." Kate moaned Jack looked at her and grinned.

**She'll hit me if I touch her! Jack thought.**

"Dude so sorry!" The boy said. He tried to do something but couldn't. "Dude…I can't do anything, is this your boyfriend. Hi, I'm Hurley." He said holding out his hand. Jack smiled and shook it. "Sorry about you girl I doubt she'll want to sleep with you tonight."

Kate managed a laugh. "She's not my girlfriend…she sort of is…whatever…but…I'm Jack and her name is Kate." Jack said smiling. Hurley nodded and lead them to the lunch room, Sawyer waved to Hurley who pointed to Jack and Kate who were waving at Claire who was only one out of there friends who realized they were their.

"Hey you guys, I'm just going introduce you to my friends and we can hang later? I you guys in the old dorm?" He asked as they walked to the table. Jack and Kate nodded. "Cool, people think its haunted not me!" He said and they reached the table. "This is Sun." He said pointing to a Korean woman who had her armed rapped around a man. "This is Jin, their getting married once we get out of this hell whole. This is Locke." He said pointing to a boy in a wheel chair. "Well…John Locke." Hurley said. "Michael and Walt. There bros! Walt's 13." He said. "And Sawyer." He said. Jack and Kate did not wave this time. "Guys, and girl." He said nodding to Sun who smiled sweetly. "This is Jack and Kate." He said. "Come on lets get lunch." He said and led them to the cafeteria line.

"So Rosa?" Hurley asked a red head. They had about six classic lunch ladies, Rosa, Jamie, Kelly, Hillary, Gretchen, and Fiona. Rosa glared at him. "They don't like me much because I ask for thirds." He said. Kate smiled. "Something you should know about Sawyer, he kind of rules the school, even grade 12, crazy huh? Anyways we don't like him much but we're afraid to tell him because he knows hot to get guns, drugs, smokes and beer." Hurley told them.

"We know were it is when he asks for it we'll say we used it all or we got rid of it." Kate said smiling.

"Dude he doesn't ask for it he takes it and if he wants it badly enough he'll do _anything."_

Chapter 10: Gym

Kate sat down and with Jack at their table. Claire raised eyebrows at them, Charlie grinned and Sayid nudged Shannon who shot milk threw her nose. Kate looked at Jack, there noses brushed and they quickly pulled away.

"So guys already found replacements for us?" Charlie asked nodding to the table Hurley was at. Jack rolled his eyes.

"His name is Hurley, his friends seem…nice…and weird…but…OK…n-not S-sawyer really…" Jack said still in slight shock over how close he had been to kissing Kate again.

"S-s-st-tudder." Kate said is a low voice. Jack rolled his eyes. Kate smiled and punched him in arm.

"Aw…look they're flirting again!" Claire said laughing.

"Alright boys and girls we're going to have gym now, girls get changed on the left side boys on the right." Mr.Artz said. This six soon found that the school was fairly obsessed over the colors blue and red. The girl changing room was red and had red benches and red lockers, the boys was the same only in blue. Kate got dressed in her gym slip and jogged out, pulling her hair in a tight pony tail, she saw as Jack as she jogged towards him who was talking to Hurley, his eyes shoot up and down her body. Kate rolled her eyes and made a mental note to push him when she reached him. Which she did?

"Am I that sexy?" Kate asked posing. Jack laughed and held her hips close to him.

"Gather around, gather around!" The gym teacher called. The students sat in a group on the grass watching the teachers. "OK, today we will do soccer. Now. I'm going to spilt you up into teams and start to play. One…two…one…two…"

Soon the game was under way Kate was defense with Sun and Michael while everyone else she knew was forward or on the opposing team. Sawyer was on the opposing team. Kate saw Jack score and jumped up happily and clapped. Jack winked at her and she blew him a kiss.

Sawyer felt a surge of anger go through him when he saw the chemistry between them, he had to get revenge, and he turned around and saw the soccer ball that Jack had kicked. He ignored everyone yelling at him to kick it and booted it in Kate's direction.

"Kate!" Claire yelled, Kate was looking at Claire in confusion as a soccer ball came soaring towards her.

"Kate!" Jack yelled running towards her. Kate looked to the other teams goal and saw the soccer ball near hitting her. Kate screamed and ducked and soared over her head. Jack still running to her hugged her. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah…yeah…I'm fine." Kate gasped. Jack nodded and headed towards Sawyer.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jack yelled. Sawyer smirked and looked at the gym teacher how was reading a magazine. "Don't you dare try and hurt again!" Jack threatens. Sawyer bowed and stayed that way. "If you put her into any pain I will put you in that same pain times 100." Jack said. Sawyer stood up and raised and eyebrow. Jack shrugged and then gym was over.

The six made their way back to their dorms; they wanted to see what the girls new room looked like.

Chapter 11: Scary nights.

The girl's dorm was flawless. It looked like a different part so did the boys, which they happened to get done that same day. They rooms were beautiful, the boys blue big beds, the girls had the same only smaller and in red. They boys had blue carpeting and the girls had red. They dressers in each room were black, three in each. The windows were new with curtains over each bed in the color of the room. They had bedside tables with electric clocks. Books and folders for homework in black. One big black suitcase in each room by the left bed they had big black sliding doors. It was amazing.

"We'll be back tomorrow to do the washroom and closet. The next day we'll do the entrance then the hall after that we will do the kitchen." He said to Jack just as the two were about to step out Jack grabbed his arm.

"Kitchen?" He asked, the man smiled.

"Yeah, were building you one Rosa comes and restocks it every week on Sunday when you guys get to go of campus." He said. Jack nodded it was Tuesday today. Jack went to his room and got changed then fell onto his bed in bliss. Jack was suddenly awoken by screamed and thunder. Shannon, Claire and Kate ran to the boy's room screaming at the top of their lungs, they each jumped on top of Charlie's bed and whimpered.

"What?" Jack asked sitting up. He saw Sayid and Charlie had just awoken also. "Are you guys ok?" He asked. Shannon crawled to Sayid's bed and Kate jumped to Jacks.

"W-we were reading-t-telling sc-scary stories." Shannon started.

"A-and it started to rain suddenly." Claire said.

"And then at the scariest part it thundered!" Kate finished cuddling under the bed with Jack. Jack snicker. (That earned him a whack in the ribs from Kate.)

"What part were you at?" Sayid asked and Shannon began telling him just when she got past the really scary part the lighting bolt shot threw the sky and the three girls and Charlie screamed. Kate pressed her head into Jacks bare chest and he shivered and rapped his arms around Kate, he noticed she was shivering also and saw she was wearing a white tank top and shorts, he also noticed her pale smooth shaved legs.

"Shan stop!" Kate said. Jack agreed, if Kate came any closer to him he didn't know what he'd do

"Fine!" Shannon said and soon the six had fallen back asleep. The alarm rang and the Jack fell out of bed and Kate sat up with messy hair.

"What?" She asked. Then saw Jack and leaned over the bed. "Are you ok?" She asked curling back her hair; the rest off it tickled Jacks back.

"F-fine." Jack stuttered then stood up.

Surprisingly they were the first ones to class, they arrived socked and freezing. As the class processed Kate was ordered to get in front of the class and say something she noticed about it, this is was for science and the human eye, she wasn't allowed to look anywhere but in front of her.

"I see…the window and the water line. Because it's flooding outside." Kate said.

Chapter 12: Showers.

The students rushed to the window and suddenly there was a loud yell over the intercom.

"Students!" Parked Mr. Smith. Kate rushed to her desk, leaned towards Jack. "It IS flooding out side so you will stay here for know." He said. "That is all." Kate sighed and leaned her head on Jacks shoulder.

"Ok, ok...go to the lunch room." Mr.Artz told them. "Gym will be canceled. Since the painting in the new gym is not quite finished."

Kate sat down next to Claire and Charlie sent her glare she stuck out her tongue and rapped her arm around Claire. Charlie only rolled his eyes.

"K-Kate!" Hurley called playing with the end of his shirt. Kate looked up; she smiled and jumped out of her seat.

"Hey Hurley!" Kate said. Hurley smiled but it looked more like a grimace. "What's wrong?"

"Sawyer wants to see you in the hall." He said pointing. Kate smiled and as she left the lunchroom Jack followed.

"Hi Sawyer?" Kate said. Sawyer turned around suddenly and she saw he was doing drugs. "Sawyer!" Kate said she span around "Mr. Smith!" She called. Sawyer hit her head lightly. "Mr. Smith! Mr. Artz!" She called.

"Freckles wait! Listen…I'm going to stop! Just don't get me in trouble again!" Sawyer cried nervously. Kate started him down then sighed.

"Fine."

"Yes, listen you want some?" He asked holding it out. Kate gasped and stepped back into a strong warm chest. "Oh not you again Jack-o." Sawyer said. Kate span behind Jack.

"What did I tell you?" Jack said.

"Not to touch her."

"I saw you hit her, I'll let you off the hook this time but you had better not…" Jack said. He felt a hand hit him as hard as it could in the shoulder he turned around and heard Sawyer running away, he saw Kate glaring up at him. "What?"

"Jack! I can take care of myself! I don't need you to protect me!" She said and lifted her hands to hit him again but Jack grabbed them and pulled her close to him. "Jack!" Kate gasped. But Jack could see the happiness and excitement gleaming in her eyes. Jack leaned down and placed and gentle but passionate kiss on her lips. Kate moaned and rapped her arms around his neck. Jack explored her mouth with his tongue then ran it over her lips she gasped and unbuttoned his bottom button (lol!). Jack groaned happily and tossed Kate gently against the wall.

"Ahem!" Charlie said coming to view. Kate smiled.

"You need to get that fixed Jack." She said.

"Yeah, and you defiantly have a cold sore there." He told her then mouthed 'no' to her.

Chapter 13: First victim

When they got home (the water let down to only a foot.) they saw that the whole washroom had been replaced with perfect white and marble. The three girls were what they called "testing." The washroom, it was more like having a huge food fight but with makeup and in a washroom, the boys chose to stay out of the way. Suddenly there was a high-pitched scream running through the tiny hut. Jack jumped to see what is was, Kate had lipstick lodged in her nail.

"Woo!" Kate yelled running it under water. Jack laughed and took her hand. Their eyes met and both thought about that after noon.

"Kate, that'll never work, come on, you can be my first patience."

"More like first victim." Charlie murmured and Shannon stomped on his foot.

"Jack would never do that to Kate." Shannon said. "She's so damn lucky! Jacks so romantic." She sighed.

Jack led Kate down the hall into the boy's dorm; he pulled out nail clippers and tweezers. Jack cute Kate's nail off and barley missed the skin. "This will hurt." He said slowly edging towards her hand.

"I bet that's the understatement of the year!" Kate laughed but her laugh was shaky and scared. Jack glanced up and grinned.

"Yes it is." Jack said before Kate could pull away he ripped the lipstick chunk out and Kate screamed. Jack leant up and kissed her gently. Kate smiled into his lips. Jack tossed her on his bed more so he was laying on her. Kate smiled wider when she felt the weight of him in her and moaned. Jack could hardly help himself to do the same and let out a low groan and kissed her harder, his tongue enjoying the massage it was receiving from Kate's. Kate suddenly became aware that Jacks hand was slowly but surely stretching up to reach her breast. "Jack!" Kate gasped and pulled away.

"What?" He asked breathing hard.

"You know what!" She said. "What? Do you just want in my pants?" She asked. Jack blinked and looked surprised and hurt. "No Jack, I didn't mean it that way." Kate said and hugged Jack before she had time to get far enough away Jack brought her into a kiss. Kate moaned angrily and pushed him on the bed.

"OW!" Jack cried standing up and rubbing his rear. Kate smirked, and walked across the hall.

"I'll be eating with SAWYER at lunch!" She said and threw the doors shut. Jack could hear Kate crying.

Chapter 14: No lie and no care.

Kate didn't lie she sat happily with Sawyer at lunch, the five of her _real _friends watched as Kate laughed and joked with him, when Sawyer wasn't looking thought she rolled her eyes. Kate was trying to open her orange but she couldn't get her nails under the skin, she said something then moved the orange still in her hands towards Sawyer. Sawyer raised is eyebrows and wrinkled his nose and shook his head. Jack took his is as an opportunity. He jumped up and grabbed Charlie's apple pie and began walking to the trashcan. He slowed down past Kate.

"Are you having some troubles Kate?" Jack asked kneeling down next to her. Kate looked up in surprise but then smiled happily.

"Yes." She sighed. Jack smiled and nodded and helped her peel it, Kate took it from him and their fingers touched, and Kate blushed and looked away. Jack sighed and threw Charlie's pie out. (Charlie was not too happy about that!)

"What do you see in him?" Sawyer asked her looking at Charlie. Kate frowned.

"Charlie? Nothing, he's just my friend." Kate said.

Sawyer rolled his eyes. "God, women are so stupid. Jack, dummy." He said. Kate felt taken aback.

"Oh, everything." She said sighing. "I mean…he's just a friend two." She said.

"Well in that case lets go get some beer, and go to my dorm, I can think of many wonderful things we can do." He said winking. Kate frowned, she had gotten drunk before, not that she was off age, but Jack had to help his walk home. That was the night she thought her friends might be right about her feelings.

_Kate chugged down the beer and hiccupped. Jack walked over to her and asked if she was ready to go._

"_Oh boo." Said Julie who was the "popular" girl at school. Her eyes were blood shot. "Stay Kate, we can go flirt with those hic boys." She said winking at them._

"_No, I don't mean go home, just a walk around the block." Jack said. Julie frowned and nodded. Jack rapped his arm around Kate's waist and he heard her whisper: Jack, I feel bad, take me home. And that's what he intended on doing._

_Jack helped Kate walk up the street to his house; he decided his parents would go easier on her. Kate had a beer swinging between her fingers and was stumbling. Jack was laughing and helping her; people passing by would glare then gag at her powerful breath. Jack had to agree._

_THE NEXT MORNING:_

_Kate rolled out of Jacks arms. She looked around in surprise._

"_Good morning." Mrs. Shepard said stepping in the room she had chocolate and a bucket._

"_Oh…hello Mrs. Sheppard…what am I…ohm…" Kate moaned and grabbed the bucket Jacks mom was holding out for her and barfed in it. Jack sat up and saw his mom roll her eyes. Kate came back and looked at Jack, they both blushed. "Why am I here? Why do I feel so horrible?" Kate asked._

"_You got drunk and Jack took you here." Mrs. Sheppard said handing them each a hot chocolate. Kate smiled at Jack. "I got drunk when I was your age to, I slept with a close guy friend that night to…"_

"_I SLEPT WITH JACK?" Kate asked, her face in total shock. Mrs. Sheppard laughed fully and Jack fell back on his pillow._

"_Oh goodness no! I mean snooze sleep." She said patting Kate on the shoulder. "Anyways your mom knows were you are and understands what happened, and your grounded for a day." She said. "Pretty light punishment for that, I got two month."_

Kate looked at Jack who still had Charlie yelling at him about his pie. "And I want a six page essay on the importance of pie and all its uses!" She heard Charlie scream.

"No." Kate said then got up and left.

Chapter 15: Showers

Kate pulled off her clothing and stepped in the new shower.

Jack yawned and got out of bed. That's strange. He thought. I'm always the first one up. Jack pushed the washroom door open and saw Kate stepping out of the shower in a towel.

"Kate." Jack said his voice cracking.

"Jack!" Kate said calm as possible.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Talking to you." She said with a smirk. This calmed down Jack, to could play at this game.

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Kate gathered up her clothing, her bra slipped out and Jack scanned her body trying not to get to turn on. Kate walked past him and smirked looking down. Jack looked down to and groaned.

"OK, Jack what's the big problem?" Charlie asked Jack. Jack had requested Sayid and Charlie out in the hall for a talk, leaving the girls inside.

"I have a problem."

"Really? Wow…" Charlie said sarcastically. "I never knew."

"Charlie! Will you shut-up!" Jack said chopping shut up in two.

"I know what it is Jack, and don't worry about it happens to the best of them it doesn't matter the size…" Sayid started.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT KATE!" Jack snapped angrily.

"Oh…" Sayid and Charlie said. "So?"

"She's teasing me and I'm going to go insane, in class she brushes her arm against mine, she winks at me, smiles at me, flirts with me and…uhh…if I don't do something soon I'm going to…do something…." Jack said.

"Like what?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know! Something! I'll jump on her and started having sex with her! I'll make out with her in the lunch room I'll kill myself…I don't know!" Jack groaned sinking to the floor.

"I see…lets go with the first one, I mean me and Claire have and so has Shannon and Sayid. Why not you and Kate?" Charlie asked. Jack thought this over.

Chapter 16: Kate's birthday

"KA!" Charlie yelled waving his hands over to the table, Kate smiled and ran in to the free room, the free room was room to spend any free time, it was as big as the cafeteria, and had books, computers and study tables by themselves.

"Hey, ok you guys." Kate said looking around the room and smiling. "What should I do for my birthday?" Jack nearly chocked on his water and he and Charlie shared a glance.

"Nothing, were to old for birthdays. Anyways, it'll be your 18 birthday Kate, you'll finally have caught up to us."

That was true, Jack was born in January, the first of it. Sayid in March, so was Shannon, Claire was born in July and Charlie in August, Kate on the other hand was born in November.

"That's right." Kate said thinking. "I remember it took me forever to 'try' to get my licenses." She said. The three smiled at the funny memory.

Jack had been the first, he missed six classes and that proved him an 'in dedicated' driver, Sayid had gotten prefect, the only one in that case. Shannon was so busy with school proms and such she forgot everything the driver told her. Claire had ended up flirting with the driver that made her flunk. Charlie had made it to the road test and screamed and shook his fist at every person who went by. Kate was a big go cart racer and all her friends showed up to see her test, Kate went really fast because she thought she had the hang of it and started screaming because she got scared and almost hit a tree the swiveled and broke the mirror off and scraped the car up and made the teacher pee.

"How about you just leave it alone." Charlie said. Kate sighed and nodded.

"See you later." She got up and left. Jack sighed and Charlie pulled out the plans for her surprise party.

"That my friend, was close, you gotta keep your girlfriend in line." Charlie told him. "Ok, so Claire, Shannon, Me, You…duh…Sayid, Shannon, Hurley…" Charlie said. "Damn, this is going to be one boring partay!" Charlie said. Jack shook his head and wrote: Sun, Jin, Locke, and Michael on the paper. Charlie looked at him nervously and Jack shrugged, what more could they do?

Chapter 17: Not so happy birthday

Kate walked into the hut and a whop of happy birthday rang through her ears. Claire laughed and walked in after her. Kate dropped her books and smiled. Around her were old friends, new friends and closer friends. Her eyes met Jacks. Kate ran towards him and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. Kate laughed and Jack held her tightly.

"Jack!" Kate cried out happily. Jack laughed and nodded. "You did all this for me?" She asked. Jack nodded and Kate kissed him hard. Jack moaned and stumbled back a bit but returned her kiss happily. Kate pulled away a turned her attention to Hurley who was passing out beer. Kate smiled and took one. "Thanks." She said drinking it. Jack looked at her nervously. What was the worse the could happen?

She could get drunk that's what, and that's what she planned on doing it seemed. After ten beers Kate was leaning against a wall hiccupping over and over. Jack walked over to her and supported her.

"Come on Kate, you need to have a shower or something." He said. "Shannon! Claire!" He called to the two girls flirting with their boyfriends. The turned around and walked towards them. "Get Kate in the shower." Jack said. Claire and Shannon nodded but suddenly the door swung open and just about hit Kate but Jack stopped it. Kate giggled and then hiccupped.

"Hey! A party's not a party with out me!" Sawyer said handing out more beer. Jack groaned.

"Sawyer go away, Kate sick, she's going to take a shower and everybody's leaving." Jack told him.

"I'll have a shower with the little miss." Sawyer said winking at Kate who giggled and rapped her arms around him. Sawyer picked and Kate up and made way to the girls dorm.

"No!" Jack cried chasing after them he grabbed Kate out off Sawyer arms and pushed her in the washroom and locked the door. Kate banged on the door but to her disappointment no one opened. "GO!" Jack yelled pointing to the door. Jack unlocked the door once everybody left. Shannon and Claire helped Kate in the shower while the boys cleaned up.

"Oh god." Jack groaned sitting down in the main room.

"Tell me about it." Sayid said lying down on the floor.

"Kate, if she was any drunker she would have lost her virginity." Jack said.

"Yeah, and unless you die she's going to lose it to you." Charlie said. Jack nodded. "Really?" Charlie asked. Jack shook his head.

"I have a headache." He said. There was a moan from across the room and Kate stumbled in, wearing a bathrobe and white bunny slippers. Jack jumped up and caught her. "You ok?" He asked. Kate nodded and held his broad shoulders trying to stay up. "Here you never opened you presents." Jack said gesturing to the small pile. Kate smiled like a six year old and Jack helped her walk to it, their friends watching. Kate opened the one Claire had given her; it was a make up kit. Kate laughed. Shannon gave her a book on guns. Kate smiled. Everyone knew Kate had always been interested in how they worked. Sayid gave soap and perfume. Charlie gave her a jean jacket. And Jack had given her nothing. Kate looked at him frowning then hugged him and everyone else. Shannon and Claire helped Kate hobble off to bed after Jack kissed her forehead gently.

"Why didn't you get her anything?" Charlie whispered when the girls had come back.

"I don't know! I wanted something perfect but what good it that? I couldn't find anything I thought…well…" Jack said trailing off.

"Don't fret Jack we understand." Claire said putting a hand on Jacks shoulder. Jack sighed gratefully.

Chapter 18: Deaths on campus.

Kate walked up to her friends in the free room. Before she took her seat she tossed the school newspaper on the table.

Girl killed on Campus! 

It read.

Shannon gasped. "Who was it?"

"AnaLucia Cordigez. Their adding alarms to every dorm, including ours." She said. Kate noticed Jack was starting at the picture of the girl in the front. "You think she's pretty, Jack?"

Jack looked up and locked eyes with Kate. "No." He said.

"Sure…"

"Kate!" Jack protested, Kate laughed and rubbed his shoulder.

That day Kate got into trouble with Mr.Artz two times, and the gym teacher three times, Mr. Smith once who was watching her in the halls and Shannon yelled at her once. Kate let out a whoop at the end of the day and Mr. Artz called her but she was running to the door, instead of making her way out she had a head on collision with Sawyer.

Kate began picking up her things and came across a packet of cigarettes; she started at them and slowly stood up.

"You want um?" Sawyer asked her. Kate shook her head not taking her eyes off them. "Well keep them anyways, I got tons more and you look like your unsure." He said and winked at her. Kate stuffed them in her pocket as Mr. Artz a reached her.

Kate gently pushed open the door to their dorm and a loud went off, students were running out of the building to see what had happened and the six of them her brought their hands protectively to their ears.

"What's happening?" Claire screamed in a shrilly voice. Sayid reached up and ripped the alarm out and tossed it away. They sighed as the teachers surrounded them.

Kate ran form the noise; this day had been the worst day of her entire life! Kate ran till she came to the end of the campus were a fish pond lay Kate pulled out a cigarette and a patch box she had from Science. Kate lit it and smoked.

"Jack?" Claire asked. She noticed Kate was not around; Jack was reading and looked up. "Where's Kate?" Jack frowned.

"She probably went for a walk long day. Don't worry about it. You know how she gets when people worry." Jack went back to reading his book. But Claire felt Kate was doing something horrible so she and Shannon went looking. Soon they came across Kate who was smoking by a fishpond. "KA!" Claire screamed tearing the cigarette in half. Kate looked surprised but slightly happy.

"Ka, you can't do this!" Shannon said and they helped Kate walk back to their dorm.

"JACK!" Claire yelled. Jack looked up and they entered the room. Sayid and Charlie came looking each had a pencil tucked behind their ears. Charlie was holding a chip bag; Shannon stuck her hand in and took half of it out. "Ka has been smoking." Claire said. Jack sighed and handed Kate a stick of gum.

"Kate, you can't smoke, its horrible for you." Jack said.

"I was stressed out Jack!" Kate said she looked like she was on the fringe of tears. "I didn't want to its just what else can I do to relax." She asked. Jack sighed. He dismissed the others and sat Kate down on his bed.

"Turn around." He told her. Kate frowned and turned around anyways. Jack put his hands on her shoulders and ran them in circles. Kate moaned. "Like?" Kate could only nod.

Chapter 19: First time.

"Jack we're going out!" Sayid called.

"Whatever!" Jack called back there was a loud slam and some girly screams then silence as Jack continued you massage Kate back. Kate groaned and Jack gulped, hoping Kate didn't here it.

Kate turned around and suddenly kissed Jack. Jack taken aback pulled away. Kate looked hurt but then Jack smiled and he fell on top of her. Kate moaned and Jack felt his cock stir.

No! I can't do this! Jack thought to himself. I can't take Kate virginity, no…but all thoughts were whipped away when Kate pushed on his mouth with her tongue. The let out a disappointed moan and then Jack pushed his way in to Kate's mouth happily. Kate moaned and undid his shirt carefully. Jack pulled away and the two moved under the covers of his bed. Jack grinned and kissed her again but this time he trailed down her next and to her collarbone. Kate gasped and Jack felt his cock stir again. He slowly pulled her shirt over her head, Jack met her eyes, and they were full of fear but happiness. He touched her breasts happily and Kate gripped Jacks broad shoulders and moaned. Jack grinned and looked up at her, he reached for her bra hook and saw "yes" in her eyes Jack groaned when he saw her, he realized how long he had been waiting for this, for her. Jack kissed around her nipples and Kate was breathing hard. Jack slid his hands into her pants with out permission and Kate tensed but relaxed and Jack held tightly on her while they kissed. Jack was heavy but he knew he needed to wait. Kate's nipples were hard and he was the egger fear that rested in them "Jack…". Jack slipped off her pants and his; Kate looked down then back and kissed him hard on the lips. Jack took of her underwear and slipped his fingers in, not breaking eye contact with her. Kate moaned and gripped the bed board above her. Jack laughed and lowered his head Kate moaned out for him hungrily and Jack tossed his boxers on the ground, Kate looked down and looked back up, she met his eyes with fear in them. Jack smiled and whispered: It won't hurt. And Kate nodded and kissed him while Jack slid himself in her gently. Kate let out a moan and saw Jacks face light up and he kissed her moaning and groaning, he was leading this from now on. Jack began sledding himself in and out of Kate, thrusting himself on her furiously, groaning helplessly. "Oh god Jack…" When Jack came Kate screamed in pleasure and Jack saw her coming to. Jack grinned and slowed down a bit then slid out. He lay down next to her, both panting.

"Well…fell any different?" He asked. Kate shook her head and looked at the ceiling. Jack laughed. "Well did you like it." Kate rolled over and kissed him gently. Jack nodded. "Are you sure that was your first?" He asked.

"Yes." Kate rasped.

"Didn't feel like it."

"I guess you had enough wet dreams of me then." Kate was smirking.

"I said it felt!"

"Then I guess I'm a natural then huh?" She asked Jack laughed and she rolled over again and rested her head on his and closed her eyes.

"Oh." Shannon said.

"My." Claire said.

"God!" They both screamed. Kate and Jack froze.

Chapter 20: Afraid

"Soooo what was it like?" Claire asked.

The boys (the dressed one that is.) had dragged the dressed girls out of room to leave Jack and Kate to get dressed like their friends. Now Claire and Shannon were questioning Kate.

"I'm not one it kiss and tell." She stated.

"Ah, but your also not one to have sex and shut up." Shannon winked at her. Kate rolled her eyes. "Come on! I've always wondered about Jack…." She paused. "HmmmMMM…" She raised her eyebrows up and down the gestured to her crotch.

Claire raised her hands and they slapped high fives. "Big hands bigger…" And Claire and Shannon burst out laughing. Kate rolled her eyes. They were right. "Well?" Claire asked after they had calmed themselves down.

"Well what? There's nothing to well about." She said.

"What? So you guys just went, I'm board wanna have sex?" Shannon asked. Claire giggled. Kate rolled her eyes. "Oh…my…god…" Shannon trailed off.

"What?" Claire asked.

"It was your first wasn't it? That's why you won't tell us!" Shannon yelled. Kate looked at her to friends, she hadn't told anyone about it because she was embarrassed about it but she did tell Jack. She had always loved him. As a brother. Now things were just weird between them.

"Yes." She whisper. Shannon and Claire faces lit up and started screaming. Again. Suddenly there was a loud rap at the door.

"SHUT UP!" Charlie yelled. But he was laughing. Kate giggled.

"You don't have to tell us Ka, don't worry." Claire said. She took Kate's hand and hugged her, Kate hugged Shannon. "Night?" Claire asked.

"Night."

Kate woke up to Jack shaking her. "What?" Kate asked. Jack shed her.

"There someone at the door." He said. "They won't identify themselves, Charlie's gone to get help." He whispered. Kate looked around and saw Shannon and Sayid under the bed hiding. Sayid was hiding Shannon a bit more with himself. Claire was hiding under her own bed. Jack pulled Kate under with himself and held her close. Suddenly the door to their dorm started to break. Jack jumped up and opened the window. He helped the girls through first; Kate stood in the dew-covered sand and wondered why the alarm had not gone off. She saw Jack land safely and the six jogged around the building and into the school.

They went to the office and Mr. Smith had the police and Charlie and was about to rush out when he saw them. Charlie ran to Claire and embraced her tightly. Jack smiled and felt a rush of relief and held Kate close to him. Kate smiled. Soon hot chocolate was being passed around and the students from the other dorms were being woken up and lead to the buildings. Kate and Jack were sitting down by the fire burning in the library as snow fell softly out side. Kate was rapped in a tightly huge wool blanket that Jack had talked the nurse into giving her.

"Want to…" Kate said trailing off and lifting the wooly blanket up, making room for Jack. Jack smiled and nodded, carefully holding his hot chocolate he moved in next to Kate, and rapped his arms around her. "I was really scared back their Jack."

"You didn't show it." Jack said after a while. Kate smirked.

"Do I ever?" She asked.

"Remember the fair? You were scared of the fairs wheel and everybody knew it." He said. Kate laughed and Jack kissed her gently. "Any…regrets?" He asked. Kate sighed and Jacks eyes and heart dropped.

"No." She said and turned to face him not breaking eye contact. "But things between us are just weird Jack." He nodded. "And I'm afraid that if I love you…more…then just what we have…then…if it didn't work out then I'm afraid I'll lose you." Kate said. Jack nodded.

"You'll never lose me." He whispered. Kate smiled and nuzzled in to him. Jack smiled at this.

They sat there; it felt like a Kodak moment. Charlie came suddenly rushing up to them. He cleared his throat.

"Due to recent events at school students will be sent home early for the holidays, parents are being phoned and notified soon. Students should be on the planes back to there homes December 4th instead of the 14th." Charlie read aloud. Jack smiled. "Can't wait!" Charlie said then jogged off. Kate laughed.

"Well that was different." She said. Jack nodded. Kate stood up. "I have to pee." She said and left. Kate walked down the halls, thinking of her night with Jack and sleeping in arms tonight, She smiled but it was turned upside down when alarms went off and fire alarms went off.

"LOCK DOWN!" A loud booming voice yelled over the intercom Kate froze in fear. She turned and saw a man, she was sure it was the man from her dorm, walking right towards her. Kate started to run. She stopped. She could here Jack calling her. Then a gun was fired. Kate screamed loudly and whizzed by her head. She heard a thud and footsteps.

"Kate hide!" Jack yelled grabbing her hand. Kate saw a gun in his hands, her blood went cold. Was it his? Did he try and shoot her. Jack shoved Kate in the nearest classroom and they hid under the desks.

"Were did you get that you scumbag?" She asked. Jack looked at her.

"This?" He asked holding up the gun, Jack looked out the near windows for him. "Stole it off him, he's got another one thought." He said and kissed Kate. Then the door was broken open with a fire putter outer. Kate screamed and Jack tossed her to the end of the room and stood in front of her. "Don't! Go away!" He yelled.

The man neared, he held his gun up. "You'll after go through me till you get to her." Jack said. The man smirked and mouthed how cute. Jack gulped and held out the gun. The man cocked his. He fired and it hit Jacks leg. Kate ripped the gun out of Jacks and hands and cocked it.

The man looked surprised before he had time to answer anything Kate said: I'm an expert at these things." She shot the window and smiled. "I'm not afraid."

"Kate…please…" Jack whispered.

"GO!" She yelled. The man jumped. "GO!" Kate screamed. The man jumped and dropped the gun. Jack reached for it. "No!" Kate cried. Jack looked up. "Fingerprints." She smiled. Jack nodded and the teachers came rushing in.

Chapter 21: Home again

The plane gently touched down. Kate sighed and got up and pulled her things off the plane with her. She was the last one off and Jack gently hugged her. Kate smiled and then hugged her mom. Her mom smiled and then drove the kids home. Jack was the last one off before going to Kate's house. Jack gently kissed Kate on the cheek and then left.

"Mom?" Kate asked when they got home. Her mom smiled and put on her slippers. "I had…." She trailed off. "I had sex with Jack." She said smiling. Her moms face lost its smile. Kate froze. Opps.

"WHAT?" Her mom screamed. Kate winced and smiled. "KATTHRIN AUSTIN GO TO YOUR ROOM!" She screamed. Kate burst out in tears and ran straight for her room. Kate bounded her pillow in tears. Her mom didn't care? Well obviously she did but just did like it. Should she have asked? No. She was eighteen she could make her own decisions. Kate picked up her red phone she punched in Jacks number.

"Hello?" Answered his mother.

"Hi, is Jack home?" She asked.

"Oh, hello Ka, yes Jack is home, its so good to hear you again let me get Jack." Then she called Jack, Jack called back. "Phone honey, its Kate!" She called. Jack picked up.

"Hey, Kate, what's up?" Jack asked happily. He had no idea. "Kate?" He asked again. His voice became serious. "Let me go to my room." A door close in the background. "Kate, honey what's wrong?" He asked delicately.

"Did you tell?" Kate asked.

"Tell what? Oh…the whole…first time thing?" He asked. "Yes." He said. "Their thrilled…well at least mom is, dads got a hangover again, have not had the time to tell him with the vomiting."

"I'm sorry." Kate said, she felt horrible for Jack this had happened his whole life.

Jack called Kate up when they were fifteen and told her about his dads problem, Kate had been the first to know, Kate came over right away and the two watched movies about talking dogs, Jacks arm rapped tightly around Kate, while eating ice-cream of all flavors. That night Kate thought Jack might have had a crush on her.

"Its not your fault." Jack paused. "Did you tell your mom."

"Yes." Kate whispered. "She's…she's not to happy." Kate said. Jack listened and Kate talked to him for hours. Every now and then her mom yelled for her and Kate would get in another fight with her.

"I HATE YOU!" Kate screamed, Jack still on the line listening. "WHAT IF I LOVE HIM?" Kate yelled. There was silence and Jack found him self one could nine. There was a slam and Kate screamed and started crying, another slam and she screamed again. Jack hung up and hopped on his bike and peddled thought the ice and snow all the way there. Jack burst through the door and saw Kate's mom standing over her mangled body. Jack gulped and ran to her.

"Kate…" He whispered. Kate moaned and sat up. Her mom was breathing hard and leaning against a wall. "What is wrong with you?" He asked her Miss. Austin. She only started at her hurt and weak daughter her fright. Jack helped Kate up and outside the house. "Kate…" Jack whispered to her. Kate had tears rolling down her face and was all beat up. Kate moaned and leaned against him. Jack supported her and helped her to his house.

"MOM!" Jack yelled outside the house. Jack's mom ran to the door and saw Kate and speed into action. Kate was soon resting against their huge comfy couch. Jack was standing above her. Hands shoved into his jean pockets; his mom had her arm rapped around Kate. The police were standing above them and Mr. Sheppard was in his room safely. Kate answered all their questions honestly. Jack sighed gratefully when they left speeding to Kate's house. "Were is she going to stay?" Jack asked.

"With us until her father deiced to take her in. If he does." His mom said. Kate moaned and shook her head as Jack gently padded the cuts on her.

"Please, I don't want go there, let me stay here. Please." Kate begged. Jacks mom sighed and kissed her head gently and hugged.

"We'll try honey." She whispered and then left. Jack sighed and padded Kate's wounds again. Kate pushed him away and gently leaned on his chest, Jack smiled and carried to his bed. He rapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Good night Kate." He whispered. Kate rolled over and buried her head in his chest.

"Good night Jack." She whispered. Jack smiled and kissed her head.

Chapter 22: The arrival.

Jack woke up and walked to the kitchen there was a sticky note in blue print it read: Hey Jack, I went out, take care of Kate.

Mum

P.S. Shannon called and is everybody is coming over at 2:00 pm

P.S.S. Daddy's gone to work, were having a Christmas party and Ka's dad said he didn't want her.

Jack smiled and looked at the clock, it was nearly lunch, Jack yawned and started to make pancakes, and he felt arms rap around his figure and a kiss on his neck. Jack smiled. "I didn't know you knew how to cook." Kate said.

"I don't, thank god your up." Jack said. Kate laughed and took over she cooked the pancakes and laid them on the plastic blue plates they had for as long as Kate could remember. Once they were done Jack showed Kate the note. She smiled.

"I have nothing to wear." She said gesturing to her clothes; her white tank top he loved so much had some blood on it. Jack sighed.

"You stay here I'll go get something from your house." Jack said. Kate smiled and thanked him.

When 2:00 pm came, Jack and Kate sat on his bed making out. The doorbell rang and Kate asked.

"Are you sure you don't have a queen?" Kate asked. Jack nodded and grinned. They were playing their improved game of go fish Jack had come up with. If you didn't have something not only did you have to go fish but kiss the person, they both agreed this is was one of the best games they had ever played. Kate kissed Jack and the doorbell ran again.

"GET UP AND ANWSER THE DOOR!" Charlie yelled. Kate giggled and her and Jack raced the door, both slamming themselves into. They opened the door and their friends started them. "Don't dent the door." Charlie told them. Just before they enter the house Shannon held up a mirror.

"Jack you got a little lip gloss on your lips still." She said, Kate gently placed her fingers on her mouth and looked down blushing. She looked up and met Jacks glare. Kate smiled and walked in front of him up the steps. Kate sat down and Jack sat down next to them, they recapped the story like they did a million times for the police and Jacks mom for their friends.

"Oh Ka!" Shannon and Claire wailed holding Kate. Kate smiled sadly and hugged them; Sayid and Charlie hugged her and gently kissed her on the cheek. Kate smiled in thanks and cuddled into Jacks chest, she let the tears roll down her face, they sunk into Jacks shirt to his skin, and he gathered up her face and kissed it gently. Kate smiled on his lips. Jack pulled away and saw his four friends smiling at them. Jack blushed gently, and kissed Kate again. Kate sat up when the doorbell rang.

"Mom?" Jack asked opening the door for his mother, she set down bags of bag of bags, Jack eyed them and looked up at this friends on the main floor the shrugged.

"I forgot me keys, its sad, I went Christmas shopping, how's Ka? Good…good…you found the sticky I'm guessing. Good. How's your father? Good I hope. Anyways…the party's in three days, we don't have anytime, kids, not you Kate, I called your parents, you each get 20 bucks if you stay and help me! Not you Jack, Kate, Shan, Claire, Sayid and Charlie." She said quickly.

"Oh we'll help for free." Claire said. Jacks mom looked up at her like she was an angle.

"Thank you, bless you child." She said walking up the stairs and kissing Claire on the head. She examined Kate's face. "Jack her pores are clogged, get some facial cream from my drawer…uh…the…heavy treatment ones, it looks like she's going to break out any second." Kate smiled, not that she knew what Ms. Sheppard was talking about. Claire and Shannon helped Kate put on the facial cream while Jack and Sayid snapped pictures and Charlie put the tree up by the window were it was each and every year. They turned on Christmas music while they set up the tree and Jacks mummy cooked all sorts of good things. After that they set up tinsel, they had to stand on latter's and Charlie fell of his and on to the couch. Then they set up out side and Kate proved herself to be the only one with good balance so she set up the Christmas lights while Jack hung around outside getting ready to catch her if she falls. After that they went inside and had hot chocolate and watched a romantic movie, Kate cried into Jacks shoulder who was snoozing.

Chapter 23: At the hairdressers.

Jack woke up and Kate wasn't laying in his arms anymore, Jacks mom had said that she must sleep on the floor but when it was late Kate would crawl into bed with Jack. Jack got out of bed, still in his boxers and saw Kate in the bathroom across the hall combing her hair. Jack watched in amusement as she fought with it. Jack laughed and Kate looked at him.

"Hey." Jack said walking in. He saw Kate's troubled face. "What's wrong?"

Kate held up pieces of her hair and shoved them in his face, making Jack move backwards to get a better look. "Look! I've got like a million spilt ends!" Kate snapped, just then Jacks mother walked down the hall.

"I'll take you to beauty parlor to day then, dear." She said smiling. Kate sighed and thanked her. Jack rolled his eyes and got dressed.

Kate sat down and watched as about an inch of her hair fell to the ground, Jacks mom stood next to her.

"So you really like my son?" She said smiling. Kate looked up at her. She nodded and felt her heart soot and speed up, what was she getting at? "I see, Kate, dear, I love you, but not a daughter in law." Kate nodded.

"Just because me and Jack are…sort of dating doesn't mean I'll marry him." Kate said smiling, but her insides were filled with pain. Jacks mom nodded and then sighed.

"But Ka, all I want is the best for my baby…and that might be you…its just…when Jack goes to medical school, he might have to leave you honey, unless…you go with him and he may find someone better in medical school…I don't know what to do." She said. Kate was angry.

"Done." Said the man who was cutting Kate's hair, she thanked him and paid at the front desk. When the two women were out side Kate started the conversation again.

"Don't you think this is something me and Jack should be worrying about, its not like you have to part with him if he leaves. Jacks mom nodded and smiled and they drove home.

That night Kate put on a red turtleneck and a black dress Jack had got for her, most of the guests had arrived. The Shepard's house was amazing, it was beautiful with its huge glass window and the snow falling out side, and people mingling around them drinking. Jack father approached Kate and Jack who were quietly talking to each other. Kate turned and saw him; he was carrying a little black box.

"Hello kids." He said, his voice was slurred. He had just come from the wine table.

"Oh hi." Kate said. Dr. Shepard handed her the box. "Oh, thank you." She said and opened it, inside was a diamond necklace shaped as a red heart. "Its beautiful!" Kate cried hugging Jacks father. Jack put the necklace on Kate.

"Well, it comforts me to know that some day you will be my daughter in law." Kate blinked. "I know, with a body like that I'll have wonderful, healthy, beautiful grandchildren." He said smiling. Kate smiled uncomfortably.

"Dad have you been drinking?" Jack asked his dad, but he wondered off and talked to some other people. Jack shook his head and kissed Kate. She smiled and touched the necklace. "It looks great on you Kate." He said.

"Thank you." Kate whispered. Jack smiled. Suddenly there was a banging on the door and it swung open.

Kate froze when she saw whom it was. Sawyer. Jacks mom flew down the steps and hugged the women standing next to him. Jack rapped his arm around Kate's waist and pulled her close to him. Sawyer smirked up at Kate and Jack.

"Jack, Jack! Oh and Kate, come here!" The hostess (Jacks mom) called. Jack and Kate carefully walked down the steps. "Remember Jamie? Yes good." She said before Jack had time to answer. "Yes she helped with me charities, this is her nephew James."

"Sawyer. I prefer to be called Sawyer." Sawyer snapped at her. The hostess smiled and looked away. Jack nodded and turned around and him and Kate walked back up the steps.

Kate giggled and took another drink. Why? Why couldn't Jack stop her? Every time Sawyer came around Kate got drunk. He couldn't protect her. He wanted to but he couldn't protect her from Sawyer. He just wished she would stay behind him and he could take the first step into anything for her, to make sure it was safe. That's what he got for being born in January, but that had nothing to do with it, Jack needed to protect Kate.

Jack walked over to Kate and shook her gently she giggled and turned to him, she smiled.

"Hi!" Kate cried out happily. A few people turned and gave them rude looks. "Jack, I don't fell to well." Jack laughed and helped her to his room.

"No kidding?" He asked. Jack set her down on his bed and helped her to her pajamas and set her up and the two gently let sleeps over take them.

Chapter 24: The letter

Jack woke up and rolled over top of Kate and walked to the front door. The cold hit him and he pulled the mail out of the mailbox and quickly shut the door. He went to the kitchen and flipped through it all. One was a dressed to him. He looked at it carefully and saw the top.

Stanford University school of Medicine.

Jack gulped and opened it.

Yes.

Yes.

YES!

He had been accepted. Jack jumped up and did a happy dance around the kitchen he was still dancing when he saw a picture of him and Kate on the wall were his family put all their pictures, they both were wearing party hats and Jack was holding Kate's neck and knees. She had always been so photogenic. In the background it said: Happy 13 birthday Sayid! Jack smiled and looked at the others, the group of them going to a rated 14 a movie. Them at a wedding, Kate's dads wedding.

Kate, it sat down in the chairs, silently was after wedding party and everyone was in the party room. Except Kate. She wasn't and Jack wasn't. Kate cried silently. Her stupid dad got stupidly remarried to some Dum lady with Dum kids. She was only eleven. Jack sat down next to her.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Do I look ok?" Kate snapped. Jack shook his head.

"Bingo." Kate said.

"Kate, I'm really sorry." Jack said.

"Well there's nothing you can do about it!" Kate cried. Jack rapped his arm around her and hugged her. Kate gave in.

Jack sighed and looked at the other photos, what was he going to do? They'd all go off it different schools and places and leave each other. Forever. Jack felt someone behind him. "Dad?" Jack asked. He put a hand on Jacks shoulder. "I can't leave her." Jack whispered.

"What about Sarah?" He asked.

"You guys want me to marry Sarah, she wants to marry Kevin, and I don't want her! I need Kate!" Jack said. Mr. Shepard nodded.

"Of course."

"Do I take her with me?" Asked Jack. Mr. Shepard shook his head and left.

"WHAT?" Kate screamed loudly a few hours later. "YOU GOT IT!" She jumped into Jacks arms and hugged him tightly. "Oh my gosh Jack!" Kate cried. Jack smiled sadly. His parents had gone out to eat and it was just Jack and Kate.

"Kate…" Jack trailed off. "That schools in San Jose." He whispered. Kate started at him.

"What?" She whispered harshly.

"Its either you or the school."

"Well that narrows it down doesn't it, Jack?" Kate asked nearly crying. "The girl or something you've wanted your whole life." Kate let the tears roll down her face. She glared at Jack. Jack stood up, he looked mad. Mainly because he was.

"Right Kate! Something I've wanted my whole life! Its not like I've wanted you my whole life! Don't act like this is all about you! Its not! This is hard on me to Kate! This job it what I NEED KATE!" Jack yelled. "DO I NEED YOU?"

Kate started at him. "Looks like you already made you decision." She snapped and walked to his room. Jack stood there for a minute and started at her then ran after her. He got to his room and she was packing.

"Kate!" Jack cried out. Kate ignored him. "Kate please!" Jack said. "I do need you! I really do! Don't go Kate honey please! Sweet heart, just tell me were your going!" He called do to her.

"Shut up Jack! Just shut up!" Kate screamed collapsing in his arms. Jack blinked at the sobbing figure. "Just shut up!" She pounded on his chest but it didn't hurt because she was so weak. From crying by the looks of it. Jack held her tightly to him.

"I'm going to take you with me." Jack whispered to her. He felt Kate smiled against his cheek.

Chapter 25: My drugs

Jack heard the phone ring and picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Kate?" Claire asked into the phone.

"No. Jack."

"Put Kate on the phone."

"Tell me and I'll tell her."

"JACK!" Kate jumped and took the phone out of Jacks hands. "Kate?" Kate nodded and then realized she was on the phone.

"Hi."

"Its Claire, I gotta go real quick but…I'm a preggie." She said and hung up. Kate stood stocks still and started ahead. She put the phone and it rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kate?" Asked a voice she recalled but no face or name came to mind. Jack watched her curiously.

"That depends…who's calling?" She asked. Jack smirked at her and wrote on a post it: Charlie's coming over.

"Kelly."

"How did you get this number you slob!" Kate demanded. Jack frowned and Kate wrote on a post it: Kelly! The doorbell rang and Charlie burst in and ran the bathroom. Jack frowned and followed him.

"Jack sheep or whatever…"

"Shepard you ass."

"His mom gave it to dad, I'm getting married." Kate froze. "You're invited. I'll send the stupid card to your house." Kate nodded and hung up.

Jack walked into the washroom and saw Charlie leaning over the sink putting a drug into

His mouth. Jack stood in surprise. Charlie had no idea he was there.

"C-Charlie?" He asked. Charlie spun around. They started at each other it shock.

"Jack! Charlie! Kelly's is getting married…" Kate called. She walked into the washroom and saw them. "Jack...Charl...Oh my god." She said. Jack felt Kate lean against his shoulder and sob. Jack stood...why did this happen to them...why not someone else...

Jack sat in the kindergarten class not paying attention until his teacher said those two blessed words. New kid. He stepped in. Everyone started.

"Hi my names Charlie Pace." He said smiling. Everyone laughed at his thick English accent, except of course Sayid and Claire who had ones as well. The teacher took over.

"Go sit with Jack and Sayid, right over there Charlie." She said. Charlie smiled as he met his to new future best friends.

Kate started at Charlie.

"Out, get out!" She cried. Charlie looked hurt and then left.

"Kate what the hell was that?" Jack yelled. Kate walked down the steps and put on her boots, a jacket, gloves, a hat and a scarf. "Kate baby? What's wrong? I'm sorry I yelled." Kate sighed and tossed Jack his coat. Jack caught it and smiled.

"Jack, Claire's pregnant. I'm going for a walk, are you coming or are you going to stand there?" She asked smiling, Jack grinned and came with her. They walked down the street till they came to a park. Kate smiled at Jack; she had snowflakes caught in the hair you could see and her eyelashes. She stuck her arms out and fell backwards and made a snow angel. Kate got up and hugged Jack. "She's lonely…."

"Oh come on…Kate…you don't expect me to do that!" He said. Kate grinned and kissed him, warming up his pink cheeks. Jack sighed and made a snow angel next to hers. Kate smiled and they began walking again.

"Remember when we were little we would come out here and spin? Not it the winter of course but we'd still do it." She laughed. Jack looked at her and the next thing he knew she threw her arms out to the side and began spinning, looking up and laughing. Jack watched this beautiful girl and he realized he loved her. Kate stopped and stumbled into Jacks arms, laughing.

"I love you." Jack said. Kate stopped laughing. She looked up at Jack. _Shit. Shit? Shit what? I don't regret telling her…why deny feelings so strong and powerful there overcoming my mind and soul? Shit…shit nothing._ Jack looked down at her and smiled. Kate smiled and kissed him hard on the lips.

"I love you." Kate whispered in his ear. Jack smiled and held back a whoop. Kate smiled and pulled out of the tight embrace. She grinned and moved close to Jacks lips. "Race you to the swings."

Chapter 26: The father

"Wanna watch T.V.?" Jack asked Kate.

"Sure, let me get changed…into something more…breezy…" She said sexily walking down the hall.

"Tease!" Jack called after her. Kate added more swing to her walk.

Jack and Kate sat on the couch eating popcorn and watching a late-late-late-late night show, Jacks mom and dad had rented a hotel for the night, and they thought Jack and Kate could "bond."

"Jack…this movie is pretty boring…" Kate suggested. Jack grinned and flipped it off jumping on Kate. Kate giggled and purred. "Like it kinky Shepard?" She asked.

"You bet." Jack said before he could kiss her again the phone rang. Jack groaned and rolled off the coach. "Hi Claire." He said.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Because you are the only person on the face of the earth that would call me this late while I'm trying to have a decent round!"

"Round!"

"Damnit sex!" Claire giggled on the other line. "Women, here's Kate." He handed the phone it Kate. "Tell her she owes me…she owes me…something." Jack said glaring at the phone. Kate rolled her eyes and chucked a pillow at him.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Is it Charlie?"

"No."

"Good."

"What? Why?"

"Claire…he's on drugs…"

Claire let out a muffled cry. "Claire honey it'd be mad for the baby…Claire…Claire bear stop crying." Kate said trying to comfort Claire. She saw Jack in the doorway holding the other line to his ear. "Wait did you say…Charlie was not the dad?"

"Yes."

"Claire…"

"I went to a bar Kate, and I got drunk and now…now…I told my mom…she tells me to have the baby and take care of it I say hell no." Claire told her.

"Its you call." Jack said on the other line.

"JACK!" Claire screamed. Jack and Kate both pulled the phone away form their ears.

"Don't worry, you can trust me can't you honey bear?" Jack asked. He had a feeling Claire was about to throw the phone at the wall. "Listen me and Kate gotta go Claire…but we can get threw this, call Charlie and whack for us." He hung up and saw Kate's face. "Kate?" He asked. He moved to the couch.

"Katie bug?" He asked again.

"J…did you use a condom?"

Chapter 27: A messed night.

Jack started at Kate. His eyes wide. "Kate." Jack said. Kate gulped and started. "I'll go get the tests." He ran to the washroom and pulled out the clear blue tests. Kate raised her eyebrows.

"You get girls pregnant often I see." She said smiling. Jack looked up at her.

"My dads frisky when he's drunk. I try to keep my girlfriends away." He looked back down. Kate frowned.

Kate walked threw the snow. Jack had ANOTHER girlfriend. Everyone said he loved her. That he had a crush on her. Well why did he keep on getting girls? It was so stupid. Kate sighed. She shouldn't be so upset over this, it was just a girl. She wasn't interested in Jack that way. Jack loved her. As a friend a never anything more. Kate felt her heart drop. No. She wasn't allowed to like Jack. Never. But the way he looked at her. The way he held her when she was scared even if a past girlfriend was scared. Kate sighed and stopped in front of Jacks house. She rang the doorbell.

"Hello Ka." Ms. Shepard said to her sweetly. Kate smiled and was invited in. Suddenly a loud bang came from up stairs.

"WHY DID YOU ASK ME OUT IF YOU LIKE HER?" Halley screamed. Kate looked up. She was storming down the steps to the doorway. "Kate you lucky bitch." The 17 year old stood stock-still and looked up at Jack on the main landing.

"Well…"

Kate stepped out of the bathroom. Negative. She wasn't pregnant. She smiled at Jack and gave him thumbs up. Jack looked horrified. Kate laughed and shook her head.

A month later.

Jack helped Kate exit the plane. He took her things and carried them for her, despite Kate's arguing. Claire was not there, she was getting an abortion.

Jack and Kate sat on Claire's bed. Jack was playing with Kate's hair while she read out a poem book. Charlie went for a walk. He thought Claire had just missed the flight. He had no idea. Shannon and Sayid had gone on a date. It was Sunday morning. Kate rolled over and undid the sloppy braid Jack did at the back of her head. "Lets go do something exiting!" Kate said snapping the book shut; she tossed it across the room aiming for her bed. It the opposite wall and fell to the ground with a thud. Kate shrugged and looked back at Jack who was looking at the wall still.

"Jack!" Kate said taking his face in her hands. "Look alive!" She said. She kissed him gently and smiled. "Come on, let's go do something!" She said. Jack tossed her down on Claire's bed and rapped his legs around her.

"This is something we could do."

"Have sex on Claire's bed?" Kate asked. Jack nodded and rubbed Kate up and down making her moan. "Jack…" Kate out a moanish whisper. "We can't do this right now."

"In five minutes then?"

"We need a more private place." Kate informed him. Jack groaned and kissed her. "Jack please." She whispered again. Jack shook his head and kissed her cheek. Kate rolled over and rapped her arms around him kissing him hard. Jack groaned and kissed her back.

"HEY!" Charlie yelled coming in. "They only people allowed to have sex on Claire's bed is me! And…Claire…" He said. Kate moaned and pulled Jack on to another bed. "Not on Shannon's either!" Kate ignored him and kissed Jack harder. Jack groaned pulling away and feeling her up and down again. "JACK, KATE STOP!" Charlie screamed. He pushed Kate off the bed. Kate moaned and sat up.

"You ok Katie?" Jack asked. Kate nodded and stood up. She rubbed her head.

"Why were you guys on Claire's bed anyways?" He asked. Suddenly Claire's voice came on over the answering machine. They hadn't even heard it ring.

"Hey guys, I got my abortion! Yeah! No more baby. I emailed the guy and told him what happened. Anyways. Los a love!"

Chapter 28: Fighting

Charlie grabbed the phone a dialed Claire number. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT AN ABORTION!" Charlie yelled. Jack and Kate looked down. "WITH WHO?" Kate ran up to Charlie.

"Charlie, stop yelling at her!" Kate cried banging him on the shoulder. Sayid and Shannon walked in. Sayid caught Kate who was falling down from Charlie's strong push. Jack ran over to Charlie and slammed him against the wall.

"Charlie!" Jack cried. "What's wrong with you!" He bellowed. Charlie calmed down and picked up the phone whispering into it. Jack turned to Kate and gathered her up in his arms. Kate squeezed him tightly. Jack pulled away after a few minutes and sat on the bed, Kate fell down on his lap and explained to Shannon and Sayid what had happened.

"Yes Claire, I love you, see you soon. Bye." He hung up. They all looked at Charlie. He smiled slightly and left. Shannon smiled and hugged Kate. They both burst into tears.

Jack looked at Sayid who had the same look on his face: What the…

"Charlie's so sweet!" Shannon wailed.

"I know!" Kate wailed back. Jack looked at them surprise.

"Hello?" Sayid said. "Were sitting right here!"

Shannon then picked up and pillow and banged him on the head with it. Sayid groaned and picked up another one, while those to were bouncing around the room with pillows, Jack had led Kate into his dorm. He tossed Kate on the bed, which let out a giggle. Jack grinned and fell on top of her. Embracing her with his arms, he kissed her hard, like he could never kiss her again, Kate melted into the kiss, desperate for Jack.

Chapter 29: Boone

Soon Claire had arrived school.

"Oh my gosh!" Shannon cried coming in. "He is so amazing!" She tossed her coat on the olive green chair that matched the outside paint of their hut. Kate looked up from her book "Using a gun part 2."(Yet Sayid taught her in a few seconds.) Charlie stopped playing the guitar and burped the alphabet in protest. Shannon frowned.

"Ewer!" Claire wailed. Charlie popped in a breath mint. "Tell us about him."

"His name is Boone."

Sayid snorted.

"I'm going to hang out with him right now…girls…"

"Sure." Kate said and hopped up.

The next few weeks the went by Kate, Claire and Shannon spent every moment they could with Boone. Jack and Charlie didn't mind at first and Sayid did. Finally Jack and Charlie noticed how their girls flirted with and admired Boone.

"Kids, as you know…the Valentines Day dance is on February 14 and that we expect good behavior, we are also taking an art field trip." Mr. Artz announced to the class.

"Boone!" Kate called. Boone turned around and smiled. "Hey can I sit with you on bus to the art museum?" Boone glanced at Jack who was glaring at him. He looked at Kate who was eyes were big and smiling. "Sure, Shan's is sitting with us." He said.

Just then the bus driver called for them. Boone sat with Shannon and Kate. Jack, Sayid and Charlie were seated together and Claire and Sawyer.

"You know Claire, Charlie doesn't give you have as much of the attention you deserver." Claire blushed and giggled.

Kate bid Boone goodbye and ran to Jack. "Hi!" She giggled. He didn't smile. He didn't eve look at her. "Jack?" She asked. But Jack turned away from Kate. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kate start to cry. He had never made her cry before. Kate let out a sob and followed Sayid into a different room.

"Kate?" He asked.

"Its not fair!" Kate cried. "He hates me because I want to hang out with Boone!" She flung her arms around Sayid.

"Kate!" Jack said. There was Kate kissing Sayid. The two pulled away and saw Jacks hurt face. "I leave you for ten minutes and your already snogging Sayid!" Jack cried.

Kate's eyes welded with tears as Jack stormed out.

Jack ran up to Shannon. "Shan!" He called.

"Yes?"

"Kate kissed Sayid."

"No she didn't…is this about Boone?"

"Yes!"

"Boones gay."

Jack froze. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Claire spent the whole time day with Sawyer. He flirted with her, but she wished it were Charlie. Claire logged to run her hands through Charlie's dirty blonde hair see his cute boyish grin. "Will you?" Sawyer asked.

"Hmm?"

"Will you ask Kate to go to the Valentines Day dance with me?"

Claire looked at Kate who was yelled at Sayid. "Sure."

Kate said yes. In the end Claire had made up with Charlie. Shannon and Sayid were as happy as ever, Jack was unspeakably mad with Kate, Kate was going out with Sawyer and Boone was gay.

Chapter 30: Almost gone.

Kate was angry and sad. All week she watched in disgust as Jack flirted with other girls. But there was emptiness in his eyes; there was something that wasn't there when he flirted with Kate.

"Hey ladies." He greeted to Claire, Shannon and Kate as he passed. Kate looked at him in despair, she longed for him. He met her eyes and turned to Quinine who was clinging on to his arm. He smiled at Kate but he smile faded as James Ford rapped an arm around Kate. "Sara!" He called to the pretty red head. Kate smiled at Sawyer and they sat down at his table, leaving Claire, Charlie, Shannon and Sayid in despair.

When Sawyer wasn't around Kate remained the same, her friends knew she was still Kate, not the fake happy, kissy, flirty Kate she had to be for Sawyer. Shannon and Claire knew it as they sang along with Tracy Chapin, fast car, that night.

Kate laughed at the two as they acted out the song, she took a gulp of water and if got stuck in her throat. It wouldn't go down, she couldn't breath! Kate gasped and coughed. Nothing. Shannon and Claire didn't notice. Kate gasped again and stood up, knocking the radio to the ground. The song skipped and stopped. Shannon and Claire looked at each to other in fear and Kate gasped desperately for air. Then and there Kate knew she would die. Then Jack walked in.

He saw Kate chocking and ran up to her. "Kate breath." Kate gasped for air. Nothing. He grabbed the water bottle.

"Jack! She chocking on water!" Shannon screamed. Kate's eyes went big and she looked around desperately.

"Stop! You're scaring her more!" Sayid yelled.

"YOU ARE TWO!" Claire cried. Kate eyes water and she held her throat. Jack pulled it down.

"Shut up guys…Kate breath, in through the nose Katie…" Air passed into Kate's lungs, she gasped for in hungrily. Jack smiled and pulled her towards him, Kate took the air in and met Jacks eyes. He slowly lowered his head and kissed her lips. Kate rapped her arms around his neck, but not before slowly, painfully slowly, dragging her hands up his body. Jack let out a groan and kissed her harder. Kate gasped and slid her tongue into his mouth. Kate rested her forehead against Jacks.

"Jack…thank you…"

"Kate if I had lost you…"

"I love you."

"I love you."

There was an awkward paused. "Go with me to the dance?" He asked grinning. Kate's heart leapt. He hadn't asked anyone! Then if fell. She had said yes to Sawyer. "Katie?"

"I said yes to Sawyer."

"What!" Jack yelled pulling away. Kate looked hurt.

"Jack…"

"Don't Jack me! Jack! Jack! Jack! Don't say my name!" He yelled.

"OK, Mr. I'm a spazzy dork and don't let my possible old new girlfriend finish her sentences! I was going to say I'd tell him I can't make it!" Kate snapped. She tossed her hands in the air shook them and rolled her eyes. "But NooooOOOO. You had to go and blow a fuse!" Kate yelled.

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Oh."

"Oh, so you're sorry, or oh well?" She asked stepping towards him and raising an eyebrow. Charlie, Claire, Sayid and Shannon were standing next to them looking quite confused. Jack grinned and grabbed Kate, smoldering her in kisses. Kate moaned and returned them. Jack dipped her and kissed her hard, long and passionately.

"Oh it looks like Scarlet and Rhett on Gone with the wind!" Shannon cried putting on a southern accent. Claire and her sighed and Charlie and Sayid rolled their eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

Chapter 31: Drugs

It was lunch and they were sitting calmly at the table and eating in silence. Until Hurley came up.

"Hey dudes and ladies." He winked at Kate. "Kate looks like a winter holidays did you good." He said grinning. Kate sighed. Not really. "What's wrong?" He asked sitting next to them.

"My mom, abused me over the holidays Hurley." Kate whispered. Hurley went pale he looked down.

"I read about it."

Kate perked up. She had a restraining order from her mom.

"Yes?" She asked. Jack laid his chin on her shoulder, glancing at his friends, they were all listening.

"She got a 20,000 find." He said.

"Oh."

"I gotta go." He said quickly and got up. Kate turned to Jack and hugged him.

Jack and Kate are sitting with Claire, Shannon and Sayid. They were playing Clue. Jack was winning. Suddenly Charlie came in. He was bleeding and bruised and looked very upset. Claire and Jack jumped up and dragged him to the washroom. He explained that he and Sawyer got in a fistfight over the drugs. Jack knew he left out something.

Jack and Charlie sat on the bed. Claire was fast a sleep in her bed, Kate was brushing her teeth, and Sayid and Shannon were finishing their diner. Jack started at Charlie intently. "What else was there Charlie?"

"He says I can't date Claire." Charlie wheezed. Jack nodded and gave Charlie a water bottle, he drank it heavily. He opened his mouth to say more but Kate came in. Jack looked at her in her Pajamas; he couldn't help scan her body happily.

"I'm going to bed." She said.

"Ok." Jack said smiling. Kate walked over to him her arms out. Jack stood up and hugged him. Jack kissed her hair. "Night."

"Night." She said and walked out. Charlie looked at Jack.

"He's not just after Kate, Jack. He wants Claire two." Jack froze.

Chapter 32: Girls

Jack froze. Kate. Kate. Kate. Sawyer would hurt her. He would hurt Jack. Sawyer. Sawyer. Sawyer. Sawyer would hurt. _He'd do **anything** to get his drugs. _Jack had a feeling it didn't change at all for women. Jack turned his head to look at Kate and Claire snoozing in their beds silently. Jack couldn't loose her. He wouldn't let it happen. Kate was HIS! Kate was his girl. His love. His **_soul mate._** Jack met Charlie's eyes.

"I can't lose her Char." Jack said. Sayid walked in and saw them. He was in his boxers and a muscle shirt. He held a water bottle and eyed them.

"Can't lose who Jack-o?" Sayid asked grinning at Charlie. Charlie nodded happily as Jack groaned into his hands. He knew one thing would never change. His friends. His friends would never change.

"You will always be the same morons uh?" He asked. Sayid kissed Shannon who pushed him onto his bed. Sayid grinned up at her dropping his water bottle. Shannon smirked and left. Sayid's face fell. Jack laughed and turned out the light.

Jack woke up and went into the kitchen. He saw the picture of Kate on the fridge. She was holding up a bra. He had given it to her Christmas, for a joke. He wondered if she ever really wore it. Jack blew a kiss to it and sat down.

He woke up about six times that night; right now it was only 3:00 am. He was tired and fed up. He knew why he couldn't sleep. It was because of Kate. She was on his mind. She was teasing. Not him Sawyer. She was in love with Sawyer in his dreams. He knew she was in love with him but it made him wonder. What if she fell in love with him. Jack sighed and got up from the table he made his way to the washroom he saw someone waking up. Kate. He ran up to her. Kate gasped as Jack tossed her against the wall. Jack kissed her gently. Kate moaned and rapped her hands around his arms. She pulled away from him when oxygen was desperately needed. Kate met his eyes in the dark.

"Hello." She giggled. Jack smiled.

"Hello." He growled and kissed her hard. Kate gasped and kissed him back. Again she pulled away.

"Jack! What's up?"

"The sky." He said before leaning into kiss Kate again, but she dogged and Jack kissed her shoulder. He smiled and made his way up her neck. Kate moaned softly. Jack smiled and drew circles with his tongue. Kate pushed him hard and he stumbled but Kate reached out and caught him. He smiled and thanked her.

"Really Jack, what's up?" She asked. She pulled him to the front door and they sat on the olive green couch and started at each other.

"Kate…I love you." He said. Kate smiled and nodded. Jacks face fell a bit, but not so much that Kate noticed.

"I love you to." She said moving towards him. She sat on his lap. Jack leaned his head against her shoulder. "Jackiekins what's wrong?" She asked. Jack smiled.

"You've been reading to many Archie comics." He laughed.

"Jack." She said lifting his face to met hers. "I don't want you sad. What's wrong?" She said sternly. Jack sighed.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." He said. Kate nodded and pushed him on the couch and lay down next to him. Jack held her close. Kate smiled. He wasn't telling her.

He wasn't telling her. He needed her. He couldn't let her go.

Chapter 33: Valentines Day.

Everyone got the day off because of the holiday and the dance at the end of the day. The girls were up early; they were making the boys a nice breakfast for Valentines days. Kate was sat at the table, stirring a mix when Jack came in. "OUT!" She flung the mix on her spoon at his face. Jack ran out. Claire closed the door and Jack yelled through it:

ITS VALENTINES DAY!

"We know!" Claire and Shannon giggled. Shannon sat down at the table. "You know what I love?"

"Your self?" Kate asked. Shannon paused.

"Yes," Kate rolled her eyes at Claire who shook her head. "I loved this day because even if you're not in a relationship you can still celebrate it."

"When weren't you in one?" Kate asked mockingly.

"Can we come in? We're starving!" Sayid complained.

"Go eat your socks!" Shannon warned.

"That means five minutes!" Claire laughed; they set up a table and washed their hands. The boys came in and ate their pancakes without a word to the girls. "Well?" Claire asked.

"Well?" Charlie repeated back. Jack and Sayid looked up.

"Thank you girls we love you." Kate said tossing her apron on the table. She, Claire and Shannon walked out angrily. They sat in their room, talking about boys, boys they may never meet but it made the boys they were dating mad.

"Come one girls! We're stupid we didn't know!" Sayid said through the door.

"That's right you're stupid!" Kate shouted back. Jack groaned.

"Come on baby you can't be mad!" Charlie wined.

"Go away Charlie Pace!" Claire ordered. "Same with you two!" She said. Shannon giggled and gestured to the window. Kate nodded and they slipped their shoes on. Claire wrote out a note that read: Hey boys. Have a happy valentines day! Were going out. Kate, Claire and Shannon. "You can come in now!" Claire giggled from out side and the three ran down the side of the hut and to the pond, they fed ducks and went back home.

They evening they put on there dresses and walked to the kitchen to get Shannon's camera, this may be the last time they get Kate in a fancy dress. It was baby blue with thin straps and came down to her ankles, her hair was done up and hand a blue flower in it she had blue heels and some how mascara on. She stood in the kitchen and saw Jack come in with his tux. She grabbed him and pulled him close. "Come here date!" She giggled. Jack grinned and rapped his arms around her. They snapped a few pictures. "Go get Sayid and Charlie." Kate told him, she gently kissed him.

"You're a great cook." He whispered. Kate smiled and kissed him again. Claire took a picture with Charlie, she wore a green dress, with straps that clung to the sides of your shoulders, her hair hung at her shoulders and she wore green heels with a face full of makeup. Shannon took a picture with Sayid of course and had a on a red dress that had no straps and was very short, heels of course and her hair was in a loose sexy bun. The boys presented them with gifts and they left for the dance.

Chapter 34: Kelly

Kate giggled and stumbled out of the gym were the dance was being held, Jack rapped an arm around her and helped her make her way out of the building. She was drunk. On punch. Jack didn't even know that was possible.

"Jack, have you ever…" She trailed off giggling. "Befriended a hippo!" Kate giggled. Jack shook his.

"No I can't say I have." Jack said smiling. Claire rolled her eyes and Shannon laughed. Since Kate had gotten drunk she was asking them the weirdest questions, she asked Charlie if he ever had slept with Lion.

When they got to the hut Kate was set down on floor were she laughed and played with her hair. Jack hung up his jacket. He picked Kate up. "Do one of you ladies want to get Kate changed?" He asked.

"Why don't you just do it stud?" Kate asked. Jack looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He avoided scanning Kate's body and surprisingly got her changed with only feeling the urge to rip of her bra and underwear once. He helped Kate stumbled into the living room and sat her down. "So how about some thing to eat?" He asked. He glanced over at Sayid and Charlie who were eating ice cream with their girlfriends.

"What? Do you want me to get as fat as hippo…" Claire and Shannon looked up, Claire stopped eating and Shannon had ice cream mid way into her mouth. "I like hippos." Kate giggled. "And I like cats." She pounced on Jack. "Meow!" Jack laughed and kissed her.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Jack asked.

"I want punch!" Kate demanded. Jack laughed.

"No, Katie I think you need something else."

"Like what?"

"Like how about an apple or water?" He asked.

"How about you?" She asked kissing him. Charlie snorted on his and Claire ice cream, Claire rubbed some in his face. Jack moaned and sat her on the green chair. Kate rubbed his neck and chest. He pulled away.

"Kate I'm starving." He said.

Kate sighed and got up.

Kate woke up and checked the answering machine.

"Hey…Kate…this is Kelly the weddings off…sorry… that scum bag cheated on me!" She screamed. Claire and Shannon woke up. "HE CHEATED ON ME KATE! HOW COULD SOMEONE CHEAT ON ME! THAT SCUMBAG!" Some one tapped on the door. "THAT SON OF A BIT H BROKE MY HEART! I'LL KILL HIM!" She was breathing hard, Shannon and Claire looked terrified, and the boys were trying to break down the door. "I'm sorry, call me Kate please 385-7224, please, 385 7224." Shannon pulled open the door.

"Are you girls ok?" Sayid asked. They nodded. "Who was it?"

"Kelly Kate said. They all went quite. They all remember Kate's parent's divorce, how horrible it was for her, for all of them to see her like that.

Kate sat at her birthday party smiling. They had eaten the cake that had 15 big candles and a big fat cat on it. They'd all remember that birthday, that was the birthday Kate declared she'd get breasts and as Jack recalled she sure did.

"Kate!" Her mom called. The to guests looked up. (Kate wasn't that popular.) "Looks who's here!" Kate frowned and counted her guests. Kelly who was 22 at the time (currently 25.) walked in she smiled and rapped an around Kate's father, Lindsay who was 15 eyed Jack.

"Daddy!" Kate laughed; she was yet to make a less loving bond with her father. She embraced her dad tightly. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I didn't want to miss my little angle turn 15."

"I'm 15 to!" Lindsay protested.

"Yes but you were born a few months earlier." He laughed.

"That means I'm going to go to collage sooner! And get married sooner!" She sneered. Kate heard Charlie whisper: Who would marry her! She looks like a pig!

Kate raised her eyebrows, Lindsay may be prettier and have bigger breasts but there was no way she was smatter.

That party was a train wreaks, Lindsay flirted Jack, she starched Kate's new C.D. and she pulled out a lock of Shannon's hair. That was the day Kate started to hate her father.

"I should call her." She picked up and phone and dialed. Her heart was beating so fast.

"Hi this Kelly I'm not here right now or I saw your name on the I.D. but I don't like you so I chose not to answer but either way leave and message after the beeeeep!" Beep.

"Hi Kelly…this is Kate, I got your message and I just…call me ok?" She said and hung up.

Chapter 35: Road trip part one.

The phone ran gently and Jack jumped up and grabbed it. "Yellow." He said into it. "Kate?" Kate looked up. "Phone."

"Who is it?" She asked.

"May I ask who's calling?" Jack covers the mouthpiece. "She said suck an egg and that she wants to talk to you." Kate sighed and picked up the phone. Kelly. She listened then hung up. She turned to her friends. Sayid and Shannon kissing in a corner, Charlie helping Claire master the guitar and Jack flipping through Kate's scrapbook.

"Were going on a road trip."

End part one.

Road trip part two.

Kate walked to car, linking arms with Claire and Shannon; they each had a smoothie in both hands. Shannon climbed into the front seat and gave Sayid his, Claire gave Charlie one and Jack also got one.

"Took you long enough." Mumbled Sayid.

"There was a cute boy working there." Kate said. Jack shot up. "I'm kidding." Kate laughed. Jack looked back down. He had gotten all the parents to let them go to Kelly's and then they talked Mr. Smith into letting them and were given six math pages, Jack was doing all of them and they would copy them down.

"Ok Claire, I'm done your copy…that just leaves Charlie and Kate." He said. "Which I will do after my nap." He dropped his head on Kate's shoulder whom kiss it and rapped her arms around him.

Jack woke up from his name and noticed that he was on the floor. He sat up and out the window he saw Kate drop something and run to the car. She stopped short when she saw him and frowned. Jack got out and walked to her. When he got there she waked him. Hard.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"You scared me!" She cried. Still hitting.

"How?"

"Well, we went to go get a snack and I laid you on seat and then you rolled off and I thought some ho had taken you!" She flung her arms around him. Jack frowned. One minute hitting next hugging.

"KATE AUSTIN! YOU GOT MY NEW SHOES COVERED IN COKE!" Claire screamed. Kate laughed and turned around.

"Sorry!" She said and hugged Jack again.

Kate reached forward and pressed the air conditioning bottom. "Charlie, did you remember to put on deodorant?" She asked.

"Yes he did." Jack said. Everyone looked. Except for Sayid who was driving.

"Ok people? It's like 10:30. I'm tired, none of you can drive. Were about day from L.A., there are no hotels in sight."

Everyone listened to Sayid.

"I'm pulling over at this weird gate thing and were going to sleep!" He said. It was dark nobody could see were he was going. So he pulled gently to a stop. He reclined the seat, as did Shannon. Kate rested down on Jacks lap, who was on the floor. Charlie and Claire spread along the back seats, Claire tightly rapped in Charlie's arm.

Kate sat up and kissed Jack gently. Who smiled and rolled over. Kate sat on his legs and saw a shadow beaming through the window. She looked and saw man. She screamed.

End part two.

Road trip part 3

Everyone woke up and Jack pushed Kate to the ground covering her. There was a tap on the window. "GET OUT OF MY PROPERITY!" The man yelled. Sayid tried to start the car but Shannon was clinging on to him. "OUT!" He screamed. Sayid swirled out the gate and zoomed down the highway as fast as he could, the girls started screaming, Charlie and Jack trying to calm them, at the same time tell Sayid to slow down and Sayid himself trying to push Shannon off. Sayid slowed to a stop and rolled his car to the side. They sat in the silence, Kate rapped in Jacks arms, Claire on the floor, Charlie holding her hand, Shannon rapped around Sayid's neck, Sayid holding the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white. Kate was the first to move.

"I HAVE TO PEE!" She said jumping out and running down the road and behind a tree. When she was out of view everyone jumped out of the car and found a private spot as well.

Kate sat in the car, waiting for them. Shannon was first, then Jack, Sayid, Claire and Charlie. They all sat in the silence until. "That was scary." Kate said. They nodded.

"I didn't know." Sayid said holding his head. "He could have killed us." He said sighed and Shannon hugged him.

"Its not your fault, he was probably just some hobo." She told him gently. "Is everyone able to sit in a car again…a moving one?" She asked them. They nodded. The clicks were heard as they buckled in." They sat there for a while, this is engine running. A car pulled up next to them and a big breasted girl rolled down her window, to more like her were in the car.

"Need a lift?"

They were already speeding down the highway.

End part three.

Road trip part four

They were still flying down the highway when Shannon screamed for him to stop…but to late. There was a horrible crushing sound and Sayid slowly stopped. They were about ten feet away from whatever they had run over. When Sayid had stopped Charlie hit his head on the window, Claire was tossed to the floor, Jack had landed on Kate and now the two were making out.

"What did we hit?" Shannon whispered." Charlie pulled the horny Jack off of Kate who pushed him over. "I don't want to go look." They sat there in the quite, the wind whispering out side.

"Come on." Sayid squeezed her hand and they got out. They all saw a little crushed bunny on the road. Kate snuggled to Jack and he rapped his coat and his arms around her. Shannon cried into Sayid's shoulder, Claire started at it but Charlie knelt down and picked it up!

"We might as well give it a real burial." He said. He took it to the side of the road and dug a hole he tossed it in and covered it with dirt, he took a stick and dug it in to the ground and tossed a dead flower on the grave. "He was a good rabbit, fairly stupid for standing in the middle of road, but a good one, he was cute…when he wasn't dead, I only saw him for a few seconds but those few seconds I'll never forget. Aw men." Suddenly Three bodies crushed Charlie. "What the hell?"

"Charlie you're so sweet!" Claire cried. Charlie smiled and hugged her with one arm and rapped the other around Kate and Shannon. Jack and Sayid were leaning against the car glaring.

"Come on! We slept with you and you like him more because he can touch a dead rabbit!" Sayid yelled. Kate and Shannon pulled away.

"JUST BECAUSE," Shannon yelled.

"Shan, calm down." Kate said. "Just because you slept with one of us doesn't mean we have to like you! And how can you be jealous of a friend?" She yelled.

"Hey!" Jack tossed his hands up. "Hey now. I wasn't I'd just like it I was the one who could make you feel better not him." Kate smiled and hugged him.

"Aw Jack! You do!" Jack winked and Sayid and stuck out his tongue. Kate kissed Jack hard, he moaned and pushed her against the car. Sayid glared and turned to Shannon.

"Uh…what he said?"

Kate was asleep on Jacks shoulder, Jack rapped his arm around her and kissed her she moaned and cuddled closer. Jack smiled, a few months before their first kiss he had no idea he could have that effect on her, but he knew for sure that she had that effect on him.

Kate was away all of the summer of her 15th year, so she had three months to do her goal and get a chest. When she came into school on the first day she had a c cup. Jack froze when he saw her. He went weak; she looked even more amazing then before. She was stunning. She was HUGE. Kate smirked and crossed her arms.

"This the only time I'll let you stare. You know that right." Jack nodded to her breasts. Kate laughed and pushed him. Little did Kate know Jack started a lot of the time when she wasn't looking. 

"So…how'd it happen?" He asked opening his locker next to hers, he considered him self extra lucky now. Kate smiled and laughed.

"I really don't know, I woke up one morning and noticed and then when I woke up this morning I realized how big I was." She laughed. "It just kind of happens…slowly but you don't notice until you get there!"

"OH MY GOD!" Claire screamed running to her. Kate laughed and blushed. "Wow!" She laughed. "You…grew a lot over the summer…KATE! You suck! Why can't I be you?" Claire wined. "Wait till Shan sees you she'll have a bird." Claire laughed. Jack pants felt like they were caring a bird, luckily they were baggy. "Ok what size are you? Because I'm like a B!" She laughed. Jack groaned, he slammed his head into his locker if he heard this he might have to kiss Kate, he didn't want to do that with out a "moment." He didn't know it would be two years till he got Kate single again. Because at that moment Tom, a popular guy came down the hall and asked her out.

Tom….

Sayid slowly pulled to a stop in front of Kelly's house. Kate told them to wait and she'd go in. She gently pushed on the door, it opened and she stepped in and walked into the living room, what she saw surprised her so much, Kelly a blonde laying on top of him.

"SAWYER!" Kate screamed. Sawyer shot up and saw her. "What the hell?" She asked.

End part four

Chapter 36: Kate get high

"Kate, how are you…this is Sawyer." Kelly said getting up and straightened her hair out.

"I know who he is!" Kate screamed. "He goes to my school!" Kelly turned to Sawyer in surprise.

"Oh really? I did not know that." She said. Kate studied Kelly, she looked the same as always, same curly brown hair as her, and she had a super thin body and a long neck and really small nose. "Sawyer, can you explain this."

"Uh…" Sawyer said, suddenly Jack, Claire, Shannon, Sayid and Charlie walked in. "I just…well...if she's like that I gotta find out what Freckles is like." He said coming close to Kate and slipping something in her back pocket. Kate slapped him.

"Don't touch me." She snapped. Jack glared at Sawyer as he left. "Kelly…you remember my friends right?" She asked gesturing to her "group." Kelly nodded and suddenly hugged Kate.

"I'm so glad you came!" She whispered. Kate smiled and hugged her back. "I really needed a sister." Kate smiled bigger. "Lindsay and me…well…we don't talk much anymore."

"Well I wasn't going to come…because well…you know…we sort of have a rocky past but…you needed a hand." Kate said. Kelly smiled.

"I'll show you to your rooms, one for girls and one for boys." She said smiling.

Kate was in the washroom and she pulled whatever was in her pocket out. Drugs. She was about to through them out when she saw something on her finger, she licked and it tasted good…she eyed the drugs and put some in her mouth…oh man…she continued…knew why Charlie used to do them…they were amazing.

"Kate?" Jack asked as Kate came in the living her jumping up and down. "What the heck?" Kate laughed.

"Why is it all blurry?" She laughed. Charlie started.

"Oh my god…" He said. Everyone looked.

"What?" Jack asked. He saw something held tightly in Kate's hand, he reached for it. Kate pulled away. "Kate."

"No! Its mine." She put more in her mouth and smiled.

"Oh god no, Kate, stop!" Shannon cried trying to stop her. "Kelly!" Shannon yelled. Kelly ran in and saw Jack had pushed Kate against the wall and was fighting for something in her hand; Kate nearly crying and saying it was hers.

"Get off her!" Kelly screamed pulling Jack onto the floor. She noticed the drugs to. "Kate!" She screamed trying to get them out. Kate started to cry and fell to the floor throwing the drugs to Claire. Kelly hugged Kate and glared at Jack.

"I'm her boyfriend!" Jack protested.

"You to finally…"

"Yes!" Jack said crawling to Kate. "And what she needs right now is someone who loved her from the moment he met her." Jack thought back, no that's not true…well to bad.

Chapter 37: Why?

Kate was sitting on Jacks bed the next morning, still crying a little bit, no one was speaking to her, only Jack and Kelly. Kelly had taken everyone but Jack out for shopping, she was going to talk to them about Kate. Jack was in the kitchen making Kate something to eat. Jack came in and sat down. He rapped his arms around her. "You ok, Hunny?" He whispered to her, Kate let out a weak sob and cuddled into him.

"There's just something about him that makes me think its ok." Kate whispered. Jack kissed her cheek.

"We can get through this ok?" He said. Kate nodded and beeping went off. "Come on that's your lunch." He kissed her again and helped her to the kitchen. "Here," He sat down the only thing Jack could make without burning it, French toast. Kate nibbled on it and glanced up at Jack how was watching her, she let out another sob.

Jack came around the table and rapped his arms around her. "Don't worry. Kate?" He

asked. Kate was asleep.

Chapter 37: Forgiving.

Jack paced back and forth nervously, they had come back to school, and Kate was out side the principal's office, telling the principal about Sawyer. She stepped out. Jack looked at her. "I'm not in trouble but Sawyer sure is, but I've got much more important things to worry about." Kate said. Jack nodded; the four that were not there, Shannon, Sayid, Claire and Charlie were not there. Locke wheeled down the hall. He would normally say hello to Kate and Jack, but not this time. Kate looked depressed.

"Kate," Claire and Shannon said coldly when she came in and waved at them. "What the hell does he want?" Claire asked. Kate turned around and saw Sawyer running up. Jack tired to shut the door, but Sawyer pushed it open. He swung Jack in the mouth. "Sawyer!" Claire screamed. Kate ran to Jack and fell to the floor.

"Jack…" She rested Jacks head on her lap. Jack got up and Claire pulled Kate towards her and Shannon. "I'm so sorry guys." She whispered, they hugged. Jack pushed Sawyer against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He blared. Sawyer smirked and pushed Jack off with a quick knee to the stomach.

"Sayid!" Shannon screamed. Sayid and Charlie who just walked in jumped on Sawyer and held him down. Jack ran to Kate in they hugged tightly. Kate kissed one of his bruises, no cuts. "He just barged in."

"There making me give up my stash!" Sawyer spat at Claire and Charlie tugged on his ear. "Damn elf."

"Take it and get out!" Sayid yelled and kicked the scrambling Sawyer hard in the butt. He yelped and ran out with it clutched to him. "Bastard." He whispered. Sayid hugged Shannon and Claire was kissing Charlie. Kate looked at them and quickly went into the washroom, Jack followed.

"Kate." He whispered hugging her close. "You ok?" Kate shrugged. "Sweetie, its not your fault, we all love you." He kissed her gently. Kate nodded and smiled and nodded, when they got out of the washroom Kate was pushed against the wall but Claire and Shannon who hugged her tightly.

"Kate, come on, were going to give you a makeover and were going to gossip and talk about sex and size of our butts like were supposed to be!" Shannon said, nearly crying. Kate laughed and nodded and they dragged into the dorm. Kate turned around to the threes guys standing in shock.

"We got to play soccer or something after this ok?" Kate laughed.

"KATE!" Claire wailed. Kate gulped and crossed her heart and went in. Claire and Shannon stood there, smiling, each with a lipstick and another beauty thing in their hands.

Kate sucked the last of Jack smoothie out of the bendy straw. "Mmmm…." She said laughing. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Jack!" Sayid and Charlie called, Claire and Shannon were on the backs of there bikes. Jack grinned at Kate and gestured to his waist. "Come on! Were going down to the river!" He called. Kate and Jack smiled. There was a small river outside the city limits, not many people knew about it and those who did were most likely at a real pool. Jack jumped on his bike.

"Come on Kate." He said grinning. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Toms going to kill me!" She giggled. Jack laughed and set off towards his friends.

When they got to the pool, they all stripped down their skives, and jumped in. "So, Kate, last night you were at Toms house, anything happened?" Shannon asked, winking at Sayid who was starting at her cherry covered bra. Kate climbed out.

"Yeah, Shannon, we had mind blowing sex all night." She whooped and dived in, creating a small delicate splash. "Not." She giggled. Shannon laughed and glanced over to Claire and Charlie, who were getting pretty hot and heavy.

"You've been dating this kid for how long?" She asked.

"Two years, ten months and 6 days, in counting." Jack said. Kate raised her eyebrows and blushed. Shannon gave him a look. "What?" He asked and dived under water to cover his blushing face.

"You need to sleep with him!" Shannon said.

"Your one to talk!" Kate snapped. Shannon had had feelings for Sayid for about a year and was afraid to ask him out. She does so three days later, Sayid says yes. They have sex two months later. Sayid was to occupied with his conversation with Jack to notice Shannon was starting at him hungrily.

"Come on," She said breaking her gaze. "You know you want it, Tom! TOM! Oh Tom, oh god, harder Tom…uhhh." Shannon said arching her back, acting horny.

"Shannon what are you doing?" Charlie asked. He hair was a mess and Claire was trailing kisses down his chest, panting in between each kiss. That night they had sex. Shannon blushed and watched Sayid jump into the water, when he came up his boxers were floating in the water.

"So, you and Tom still haven't done it yet?" Jack asked, Kate's her head was on her pillow, her phone on speaker, she hugged her dog closer to her, it was dog that looked like it bit two holes in a soccer ball and squeezed through it.

"Yeah," She had sex talks with her mom (her mom seemed to want to inspect every boy to make sure he was up to snuff first), Claire and Shannon, but she felt most comfortable talking to Jack, about everything. "It's so weird, I really like him but I don't love him."

"Kate, never feel like you have to give your virginity to anyone, ok?" He asked. Kate agreed. "But it is one damn fine body." He laughed; thinking back to Kate, her blue and white stripped bra and underwear, ohm….Kate blushed.

Chapter 38: Claire and Sawyer

Kate glanced up at Mr. Artz and drew Jack a picture on the side of his paper, it was a monster, and he had long ears, and was drooling. It had a voice bubble. In it it said: Look at Claire! Jack looked up and saw Claire giggling and flirting with Sawyer. Kate raised her eyebrows at him and gestured her head at Charlie who was glaring at Sawyer. "Kate!" Mr. Artz snapped. Kate looked up. "Focus." He said. Kate nodded and looked back down at her text book.

Kate stole another one of Jacks fries and dipped it in his ketchup. "Will you stop?" He asked her. Sayid and Shannon glanced up.

"Mmmmm, no." She said. Jack shook his head at her. "Hey, I wanted fries but no, everyone else had to get some to, so this is why you share with me."

"I don't want to share." Jack said back, holding in a laugh. Kate giggled and sipped her water. "Were is Claire?" He asked. Kate eyed him.

"Were do you _think_, Jack?" Kate asked. "She's sitting with her new friends. Since were to…normal for her…or something…never mind." She whispered into her salad. Jack rolled his eyes at her and looked over her head to Claire. She was talking to Sawyer.

"OH MY GOD! I know! She's so mean! I can hardly believe she ratted you out!" Claire giggled. Kate went pale. "I know, its hard being our age, she had no idea." Kate jumped up, Jack grabbed her arm and tried to make her stay.

"Let go." Jack did as he was told. Kate stormed over to Claire. "Littleton!" Kate screamed. The lunch room went quite. "How can you say something like that about me?" She asked. Claire smiled up at her.

"Say what?" Claire asked. Everyone around her giggled.

"You know what, Claire!" Kate said, hurt in her voice and on her face. "I don't care! I thought you were my friend! I thought you were better then this!" Kate eyes blurred over and she started at Claire in hurt. "Well?"

"Well what?" More giggles.

"Don't you have anything to say?" She asked. Jack stood up, he walked over to Kate rapped his arms around her.

"Kate, Hun lets go outside." He whispered in her ear. Kate pushed him off.

"Nothing, you amaze me Claire! I'm friends with you for as long I can remember and the moment some guy says something mean about me you turn to him!" Kate said, tears slowly trickling down her face. Claire looked hurt for a moment and then turned away.

"This is true." She replied snottily. Kate wiped her tears and opened her mouth but Jack kissed her ear.

"Baby, come on, lets just go." Kate nodded. Jack rapped an arm around her waist and led her out, whispering comforting words instead of telling her Claire might be done with them.

"Alright gather round', gather round' students!" Mr. Clark (gym teacher) called. Jack moved away from the net, were he and Kate were whispering. About Claire. Her reasoning for dumping Charlie and not hanging out with them any more was "Sawyers just so much more thrilling and promising for her future." Yet he was a druggie and alcoholic. Charlie was heartbroken, but he was going through the same thing Jack did when him and Kate broke up. "Ok, were going to stretch." He said. Kate bent over and Jack saw a part of her belly. He grinned and looked away.

"I saw that Sheppard." Kate whispered. Jack blushed. Kate laughed and rolled her eyes. When they were done stretching their gym teacher told them what they were doing in gym. That was badminton. After he told them the basics he split them into pairs to practice. Kate and Jack, Charlie and Sayid and Shannon was with another girl in the class. Jack and Kate tossed the birdie back and forth.

"So, Charlie did you hear Driveshafts new song?" Sayid asked, under handing the birdie. Charlie let it drop and pretended to play the guitar on his racket.

"You all everybody!" You all everybody!" He sang. Sayid covered his ears when he heard Charlie's high voice. "Hey, I'll make it with them someday!" He said. Kate laughed.

"Oh yeah sure, defiantly." Kate said, she hit the birdie and hit Jack square in the forehead. "Sorry." She said quickly. "I can see it now! Charlie Pace, the newest, the hottest, guy in all the country, Driveshaft." She said laughing. Jack laughed and hit her in the butt with the racket.

"Mr. Shepard!" Mr. Clark called. They turned to him. "Please do not feel girls up with your racket!" A few people started laughing. Kate blushed and looked away.

"Opps." He said shrugging. "It you're so great Charlie why don't you write a romantic song for Claire? Win her back?" Charlie grinned.

"I accept your challenge, Knight Shepard." Jack raised his eyebrows and looked away. Kate coughed and walked away.

"Jack, look there's an open space…" Kate said pointing to a corner. Jack grinned and they walked away. Sayid through his arms up in despair.

"Don't leave me!"

Jack laughed and shook his head in Kate's hair. They were sitting out side on the benches, over they time they were gone, huge courtyard was built, there was a small pond right in the middle of it, tons of trees and flowers, bird houses, bench's, small corners for couples, and a small tennis court.

Kate was trapped in Jacks legs on the ground. Shannon was on Sayid's lap and Charlie was on the bench with his guitar.

"Oh Claire! It's really not fair! I try to please you! But you treat me like a loo!" Kate snorted. "I'm trying! I want it to be perfect for her!" Shannon rubbed Charlie's knee.

"Don't worry, give it time, it'll come." Sayid laughed so hard he fell over, dragging Shannon with him, she waked him but couldn't help laughing. Kate was laughing also but her smile faded when she saw Claire starting at Charlie. "Kate?" Shannon asked following her gaze, Claire quickly snapped out of her state and to Sawyer who kissed her gently.

"Kate?" Jack asked curling back the hair behind her ear. "You ok honey?" Kate snapped out also.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm fine." She said smiling, she felt Jack give her a tight squeeze.

Did Claire have more reasoning for leaving them? Did she really still love Charlie? Kate was again pulled out of her thoughts by Jacks sweet lips on her shoulders. She moaned slightly. "Jack." She whispered.

"Remember when Charlie got his first gutair?" Shannon asked. Kate felt Jack pulling her down to the ground.

"Guys, please keep your sex lives under the covers." Sayid said.

"Or behind the shower curtain." Shannon said.

"Yes I remember." Charlie said.

"That was the funniest thing I've ever seen." Kate said laughing.

FLASHBACK:

"GO!" Kate screamed. Her, Claire and Shannon raced down the board walk. They were going to go shopping with the guys but they had said Charlie had a few errands to run. So they decided to go for a walk along the board walk at the strip mall, Kate claimed she was fastest of the three and was now proving it by a mile. Kate looked back and felt a body slam against hers. She tumbled to the ground and found her self on Jack. "Jack!" She said surprised. The thirteen year old got up and dusted her self of and pulled Jack up. "Are you ok? I am so sorry." She said blushing. Jack nodded and blushed also.

"She can't keep her hands off you." Charlie said laughing. Kate squinted and gave him a snotty look.

"Shut up." She snapped. Charlie purred at her.

Pant, pant, puff, puff. They looked over, Shannon and Claire stumbled towards them, breathing hard. "Damn you run fast." Shannon whispered. "What the hell are you boys doing here?" Sayid smirked.

"Charlie's here to take a guitar lesson, he plays the piano, why not the guitar?" Jack asked. Shannon shrugged. "We buy the guitar first then lesson."

Kate was laying on the picnic table outside the music shop. Shannon was painting her nails. Jack was playing Kit Kat with Sayid, over and over. Claire was saying everything she loved about herself. "Hey guys." Charlie said coming out. He had a black eye.

"What happened?" Kate and Jack asked at once. They glanced at each other.

"I tried to get the strap over my head and then the head of the guitar hit me." He said blushing and glancing at Claire who was looking not amused.

"Nice job." She said yawning. Charlie blushed and looked down. Claire treated him horrible most of the time, but was still friends with him.

END FLASHBACK.

Chapter 39:

"Claire bear, its really not fair!" Charlie strummed. "The way you treat me! Even when, I always take you out to tea! Oh Claire Bear I love you! So leave that Sawyer poo! Come back to us. And end all this fuss…" He finished and looked up into Claries blue pools. Claire was smiling but it faded.

"You call that a song?" She asked. Claire snorted. "Yeah right, that sucked Pace." Claire flipped her hair and walked away from the dorm. Charlie looked back down to his guitar.

"Oh Claire Bear, I love you, why can't you see it, I'm not sure, but I know this, my life will never be the same." Charlie's tense shoulders slummed down. "That sucked, she hates me." Kate and Shannon smiled sadly at him and walked over, Kate had to shrug Jack off a bit. Kate and Shannon knelt down in front of him.

"Charlie baby?" Shannon asked. "If you can't make her fall for you, make her jealous.:"

"Kate, oh…." Jack whispered in Kate's ear. He moaned and reached her down for her pants. They were lying on Jacks bed; Shannon, Sayid and Charlie were out getting something. Kate and Jacks shirts were on the floor.

"Jack." Kate moaned. "Jack!" She cried out as Jack squeezed her.

"Ok, break it up a guy, that's gross!" Shannon cried coming in. Jack quickly zipped Kate up and laid his head on her stomach. "Get dressed! We're having picnics." She said smiling.

It was dead silence all around them. Kate picked up her juice and sucked out of it quietly. She looked around her. Jack, Sayid and Charlie were sitting quietly, Shannon was whimpering. "Shan, you ok?" Kate asked, herself starting to get tear eyed also. Shannon just let out a sob and ran for the girl's dorm. "Shan!" Kate cried running after. "Shan its ok!" Kate shut the door and Shannon could be heard crying.

"Its not fair!" Shannon screamed tossing the door open, her makeup was smearing horribly. "You've known her since you were born! I've known her since I was four! The guys have known her since they were five! We try and win her back, and she just comes in and tramples our picnic! Has she no pride! Has she no respect! God help me I'll kill her! Mark my words I'll kill her!" Shannon screamed then collapsed on the couch behind her. Sayid came up to her, she was shaking she was sobbing so hard. "Its not fair."

"I know, I know." Sayid whispered to her gently.

Kate looked at Jack, he was starting at her. She smiled. Jack smiled. It was a sad smile. Kate walked over to him and they hugged tightly, Kate pushed her face into his neck.

"She's just so important to us, Jack." She said, tears slowly trickling down her cheeks. "I don't understand. What went wrong." She looked deep into Jacks eyes. "We love her and she just…" Jack shed her and took her to her dorm and laid down next to her. He rapped his arms around her waist and put her hands on his, and leaned her head against his chest and they feel asleep. Shannon and Sayid went for a walk and left Charlie, sitting in the dorm, head in his hands, drowning out any other sound, all he wanted to hear was Claire. His Claire. And he would do anything to get her back. Anything.

Chapter 40: Claire Bear.

"So, Claire." Kate said. The six of them were sat around the table for dinner. "What do you think of the weather were having?" She asked. Claire snorted and Kate eyes widened and shrugged and Jack who was frowning at her.

"Listen. I'm only here because I have to be." She replied. "I don't want to talk the druggie or you. All your interested in is Soccer and making out with Jack." Kate blushed.

"You always used to play soccer with us anyways." Kate whispered to her food. Claire looked away. "Its not fair Claire, I've known you for all of our lives and you go to Sawyer, some guy you tried to ruin my life, and you say he's more promising. Its just fair." Kate sobbed and stood up. "Excuse me." She said standing up and walking out.

Claire sat there starting at her food. "Kate, Kate wait!" Shannon called when Claire didn't move. Sayid got up and so did Charlie. Jack sat there staring at her is disgust. He got up and walked to door way. He stood there and started at her.

"You think the worlds walking out on you. Look again, your walking out on the world." And with that he left. Claire started at her salad and after a few more second one single tear rolled down her cheek.

Kate giggled and pushed Jack away, Jack just came back and started to tickle her again. They were in the courtyard, the spot they usual spot. Sayid and Shannon were making out and Charlie was writing up an essay. Jack was chasing Kate around tickling her. "Jack, Jack! Stop! J-Claire?" Kate asked. Jack frowned and pulled her close. Kate was starting over his shoulder but his head was resting on her thin t shirt.

"No baby, its Jack…" He whispered seductively. Kate sighed slightly and looked at Shannon who was starting at the crying Claire also, Sayid licking her collar bone. Shannon and Kate shared a glance and pushed their horny boyfriends off.

"Watch Charlie, keep him away from Claire, love you." She kissed Jack gently and walked towards Claire, Shannon on her heel. Kate glanced back and saw Charlie starting at Claire, desperately trying to get to Claire, but he was no match against Sayid and Jack.

Kate and Shannon came to a stop in front of Claire. Concern was written all over their faces. "What?" Claire snapped. Kate and Shannon shared a look but stayed.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked. Claire sighed and itched her arms. "Claire Bear, talk to us, come on." She said.

"Me and Sawyer were swimming in the schools pool, I started to-to-to…" Claire sobbed and Shannon rapped an arm around her.

"Its ok, you don't have to say it." Shannon whispered pushing back her hair and kissing the top of her head gently. "What else happened sweetie?" She asked. Kate took Claire's hands in hers.

"I was calling for him to come help me and it just went black, and then the life guard came…I asked him…Sawyer I mean, why he didn't come get me and he said he would never put his own life on danger for just some…just some…dum girl!" Claire started to cry harder. Kate hugged her and Shannon tightly.

All of Claire's life people always called her just some dum girl, not because she was stupid but just because she was not important, expect, for Charlie. And that's why they dated.

"Claire, come sit with us, Charlie will be so happy and then Jack and Sayid and him of course can go beat the shit out of Sawyer!" Shannon laughed, crying also. Claire shook her head and Kate and Shannon looked at each other in horror.

"I can't, I understand what I did to Charlie, how I hurt him, how I hurt all of you, I can't just come back the moment Sawyer dumps me. You guys don't disserve that. You're the best friends I've ever had and I totally took that for granted! I don't disserve to be with anyone!" Claire said and pulled away, she looked around and saw Charlie. Jack was sitting on him and Sayid was tying his legs together with shoelaces, they were gagging him with a piece of paper. She smiled her Claire Bear smile, reserved only for Charlie and then she left. Shannon and Kate sighed and hugged, then an arm rapped around the others waist walked towards the boys. Jack sighed and got up and Sayid finished rapping the shoelace around Charlie's wrists.

"Guys, you just had to keep him distracted." Kate said kissing Jacks cheek, Jack instantly rapped his arms around her and whipped away her drying and some still falling tears. Kate smiled and kissed his neck. Jack laughed.

"He some tracking device for her I swear, and he's feisty." Jack said. "So, what happened?"

Chapter 41: Jacks tattoos.

"JACK WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Kate screamed. Jack backed off instantly. He tossed his hands in the air. "Your mom is going to kill you!" She screamed. Sayid and Shannon burst into the dorm, breathless.

"Who died?" Sayid asked. He said Charlie shaking in the corner. Jack with his hands in the air, Kate glaring at him. "Oh dude you showed her the tattoos?" Sayid asked. Jack nodded, never taking his eyes off of Kate.

Three days earlier Jack, Sayid and Charlie had gone out; Jack had decided he wanted a tattoo. He had finally shown Kate. "You're not the boss of me, Kate!" Jack yelled. Kate sighed and rubbed her forehead. She walked towards him and Jack looked scared. She grabbed his arm and examined it.

It was green five with a strange black pyramid just above it. It had triangles around it, two small then one big then two small…and then three Chinese symbols underneath it. Kate dropped Jacks arm.

"It could be worse." She said sighing. "It could be a naked woman." She shook her head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did."

"No, that you wanted one, I could have been supportive and…you're so stupid Jack!" Kate cried shaking his arm. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"What about that dress, Kate?" He asked. Everyone let an Oo! Kate blushed…

FLASHBACK

Kate sighed and looked out the window, it was snowing down hard outside, the 17 year old girl looked into her closet. She looked at it. She wouldn't be dazzling Jack today. It was the first dress she ever wore on her own free will, for Jack she'd do it, but then the snow came. Kate looked out side, but she wanted Jack so badly…

Kate pulled the dress out she tossed it on, it was green with a light green flower print all over it. Kate sighed and smiled proudly. She walked into the kitchen. "Honey, its ten below, and you're walking today." Her mother said, still in her bathrobe. Kate smiled bravely (this was about two weeks before their first kiss.).

"I know, but I'm going to wear this today."

When Kate walked into the building, she was shaking and pink. Jack saw her and ran up. "Babe!" He said, Charlie hooted at him. Jack coughed quietly. "Are you ok?" He asked. Kate nodded and just stood there shaking. "Lets get you warmed up."

Once Kate had the feeling back in her body, near lunch she was walking down the hall and Jack saw her, when she wasn't covered in snow, that dress made her look even sexier them normal, Jack didn't even think that was _possible!_

END FLASHBACK

Chapter 42: Rumors.

"Jack, baby, harder…" Kate moaned.

"Kate! KATE!" Jack cried.

Soon they were finished, Jack laying next to Kate, out of breath a blanket tossed on top of them. Suddenly foot steps came near. Jack looked around and Locke, Walt and Michael came into view.

"Kate, give me the chocolate bar!" Jack laughed reaching for it. Kate laughed and licked it over.

"I bet that's not all she licked." Said two girls passing. Kate blushed and looked at Jack, ashamed. Jack kissed her cheek gently.

Over the past three weeks there were three big rumors flying around the school, one was that they were having sex when the three "on viewers" as they are known walked in. The other one was Kate was on Jacks lap, both naked, the other one was that there was a third unknown person, most likely a porn star with them.

"Miss. Austen? Mr. Shepard?" Mr. Artz called during D.E.A.R. Jack looked up from _Shakespeare Stealer by Gary Blackwood_, and Kate looked up from a _Nancy Drew_ book. "May I speak to you both please?" He asked. "At my desk, now!" He ordered, Kate jumped up and dropped her book.

Her and Jack rushed to the desk and stood there, they tried to not notice that the pages of books stopped flipping and that people were hardly _breathing. _"Yes?" Jack asked timdly.

"I've heard the rumors and Mr. Smith told me to go directly to the problem, which would be you to." He said. He looked over them. "I understand that you two are a couple, and have been since the first day here, but really, having sexual intercourse on school property!" He cried standing up. Kate had tiny tear glistening in her eyes. "Jack, you're a mutar you man, what influenced you to do this?" He asked. Jack glanced at Kate and them smirked back at this teacher.

"Kates got a cute ass." Jack said shrugging. A few people in the class snickered but it only made Kate whimper and cried a bit more. Mr. Artz nostrils flared as he watched at Jack.

"_Good god._" He murmred under his breath. "Jack, please tell me you used protection!" He said. Jack paused and Mr. Artz went pale, all the could be heard was Kate, who suddenly let out a loud chocked sob. Jack nodded. "Are you sure?" Jack nodded again, more condifently this time. Mr. Artz let out sigh. Kate sobbed again. "What is it Kate?" He suddenly yelled. Kate sobbed and shook her head. "What made you do this, Kate hunny?" He asked. Kate sucked in a breath and looked at Jack.

"I heard Jack…Jack…was…was…huge…" She said smirking behind her tears, and then started to sob again. The class burst out laughing. Mr. Artz went red.

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! OUT! BACK TO YOUR DORMS YOU TWO! STAY THERE!" Mr. Artz bellowed. Jack quickly led Kate out of the applauding class and into the hall.

Chapter 43: Easter Break Part 1

Kate was laying in the bed at Jacks house, Jack was out with Sayid, they were getting Charlie who was going to talk to Claire, it was a day before Easter, Kate was hoping for a call from her mom. Then the phone rang.

Kate jumped up and ran into the hall, slammed against the washroom door, sild on the tiles in the kitchen and grabbed the phone.

"He-hell-o?" Kate asked, hoping, praying it was her mom.

"Kate?" Said Claire. Kates heart flumped. "Are you ok?"

"What?" Jack yelled in the background. "What happened is she ok? What happened to her! Claire!" Jack yelled.

"Shut up, Jack! She's fine." Pause. "Your fine right?" Kate laughed. "She's fine!"

"Hey, Claire, you guys comin' over?" She asked. Claire told her yes and that Shannon was buying easter eggs with her parents like Jacks mum and dad were.

Kate sat around the house for a half an hour. Then the door burst open and Claire ran up stairs, tossed a bag of cookies at Kate which it her in the head, tugged Charlie onto the couch and fell out his lap. "That was intersting." Kate said. Claire laughed and shrugged. Jack sat down with Kate who flopped her head onto his legs. Sayid sat there looking at them.

"You sicken me."

The phone rang and everyone looked at it. Kate leaned over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello Kate, its your mum."

End Easter Break Part One

Easter Break Part Two.

"H-hi" Kate said, she moved her arms around to try and get her froze blood moving again. "Umm…" It was quite on the phone and in the room. She heard a soft growl in her ear, a kiss against it and then a tug on her ear lope.

"Who is it, babe?" Jack asked her. Kate giggled and pushed him away. "C'mon, Kate." He kissed her ear again. Kate kicked Jacks butt and he slid off the couch.

"Hello, Katie, dear. How are you? How school?" Her mom asked. Kate paused.

"Hi mum…" Gasps around her. "Fine, you're self? Schools fine."

"I'm great dear. I'm living in L.A." She said. "Wayne not now!" She said. Kate felt tears well in her hazel eyes.

"Mum…who's Wayne?" She asked. Kate's mum paused.

"Umm…you're step father…"

"What!"

"Sweetie!"

"Don't sweetie me! I am **not you're daughter! **I know live under the Shepard name! And its legal!"

"I can get full custody on you if I wish to!"

"No!"

"Yes, Kate!"

Kate's mind swirled.

"Me and Jack are getting married!"

End Of Easter Break Part Two

Easter Break Part Three

"What?" Jack asked in surprise. Then he suddenly looked happy, he jumped up and began dancing around the room, doing the moon walk around the room singing: Here comes the bride, all the while Kate was screaming at her mom over the phone about how she could marry whoever whenever, and that person was going to be Jack.

Claire, Charlie and Sayid we're sat on the orange couches in the living room of the Shepard with surprised expressions on their faces.

"Here comes the bride…"

"Oh Jack! Oh Jack! I can't you see I'm on the…ohm…baby….make love to me, Jack! You're so big!" Kate screamed. "Bye…oh Jack!" She slammed down the phone. "Jack get you're sexy ass over here and hug me damnit!" Kate ordered already crying.

Jack was by her side in seconds. He hugged her close to his body, and held her tightly. "Babe…" Jack whispered. "I'm so sorry, what was she saying?" He whispered.

"She was saying, Wayne got her pregnant, and she was real happy without me and that she just wanted to make sure I was not dating you anymore…" Kate cried. "She's so god damn mean! I hate her, I hate her!" Kate said pushing away from Jack and running to Claire who had her arms open, Kate ran to them and Claire called Shannon's cell.

"Oh, Kate!" Shannon cried hugging the crying Kate close. "Honey, I'm so sorry." She kissed Kate's forehead. "I'm so sorry, honey." She went back and sat back down next to Sayid. Charlie rapped his arms around Kate's body.

Jack, his mum and his dad we're in the kitchen talking to the police, who had already talked to Kate, which had made her cry harder.

"It's ok, sweetie, leave the police with it, they'll Kate care of it…"Claire cooed. Kate nodded and sniffed. She looked up and saw Jack standing in the kitchen looking at her. He moved to the door, he smiled at Kate who broke with little difficultly from Charlie's arms to Jacks. He held her close to him, rubbing her back softly.

"What's happening to her?"

"Sweetie? She…uh…she got hit by a car…this morning." Kate started to cry harder.

End Easter Break Part Three

Chapter 44: Back to School!

Kate pulled her shirt over her head. "No, Brad Pitts hotter!" Kate joked, with Claire. They were the last two getting changed for gym. Having a playful debate over who was hotter, Orlando Bloom or Brad Pitt.

After a full week of mornings jogs and crying on Jack, Kate had been able to push her mums death out of her head for a while. As for Wayne, he had just walked out, taking all of the money with him.

"Hey, ladies." Sawyer said appearing in the doorway. Claire screamed and ran into the locker, and Kate ripped a shirt to her breasts, regardless of her purple sports bra. "Aw, Claire Bear, come on out, I'm tried of you, I just want the sexy brunette." He grinned at Kate. "Besides, Mr. Jack wouldn't mind if I had a little sneaky peak." Sawyer said, standing up on the toes of his gym shoes, trying to look down Kate's shirt.

"Screw off, Sawyer!" Claire's voice rang out from the locker, she was hiding in.

"Yeah, Sawyer. Go be a boy whore some were else." Kate smirked.

Sawyer put his hand over top of his heart and tossed his head back, his long blonde hair falling back. "Ouch Freckles, ouch, that hurts." Kate rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Just get out you little pervert!" She picked up a shoe and hurtled it across the changing room, Sawyer ducked and it hit Jack in the head, who had just walked in. "Jack!" Kate cried out. Jack rubbed his head and pushed Sawyer out the door.

"Bastard." He murmured.

"Jack, I am so sorry." Kate said, Claire was leaving, she had gotten changed, not really caring if Jack watched her or not. "I'm such an ass." She said shaking her head.

"I'm going to have dump you for that Kate…" Jack joked. Kate rolled her eyes.

FLASHBACK:

Kate was walking down the halls of her school, Jack next to her, he had his hand on the small of her back. Trying not to caress her. Kate stopped to talk to Tom, she leaned forward and kissed him gently, Jack saw Toms hand move to Kate's butt, and squeeze it gently. Kate giggled and moved away, going back down the hall with Jack. Jack, still thinking about Kate's ass, moved his hand to the small of her back, but missed and grabbed her butt tightly.

"Hey!" Tom yelled.

That was the day Kate and Tom broke up, Kate didn't talk to Jack for three whole weeks, until he explained why he grabbed her butt, Kate thought it was because he was just a guy, not because he was crazy about her.

Chapter 45: A Triangle.

"Uh, Jack, Kate, Mr. Sawyer and…Sun will be in one literary reading group." Mr. Artz read. Kate took Jacks hand and squeezed, she smiled and waved at Sun, using her hand locked with Jacks. Sun rolled her eyes and leaned her head on Jin's shoulder, who shrugged her off, Sun looked hurt and Jin sent a death look at Michael who just started at Mr. Artz.

"Great, I get it get my read on the Freckles." Sawyer smirked. Kate frowned and started at him. "Oh whatever." He said shaking his head.

"So, Sun what did you think of Mark and Jeff, they both like Wanda a lot uh? It think its pretty cute." Kate said to Sun in the hall after they were done their LRG. Sun rolled her eyes and started into her locker. "I'm glad she choose Jeff thought, he's so sweet to her."

"Hi, Jin!" Sun called, leaving Kate. Kate's jaw dropped.

"I was talking to you!" Kate cried. Over the few days when they were reading their book Kate did everything to get Sun to talk to her. But she always ran away to Jin, who left her and she went to Michael.

What a triangle.

Chapter 46: Kate's note.

"Oh my gosh…" Kate said, she was digging through her dresser drawer. It was Friday night and Kate had, literally nothing to wear. Her pants had all shrunk. Or at least that's what she wanted to believe. "This is retarded!" She whispered, trying not to wake her friends who were already asleep. Kate saw a over size T-shirt and tossed it over her head and crawled under the soft red covers.

Kate woke up and let her feet guide her into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out the milk. "Hey, Sexy." Jack said from the doorway, he was in purple and pink striped boxers and had on a white wife beater. Kate giggled.

"Good morning, Jack." She said rolling her eyes. Jack rapped his arms around her and kissed her on the nose.

"And what did I do to deserve the presence of such a beautiful hardly dressed women?" Jack asked.

"Jack!" Kate giggled. "I had nothing else to wear!" Jack grinned and brought her closer.

"Good." He growled. Kate gasped and Jack gripped her closer and kissed her hard on the lips, massaging her lips with his tongue.

"Ah hem!" Claire said from the doorway. Kate giggled and pulled away. "Anyways…" She said walking to the table.

"Try on this!" Shannon giggled tossing a shirt at Kate. Kate sighed, Shannon was giving her clothing to wear and Claire was looking through her things for any clothing that might still fit.

"Kate?" Claire asked. Kate looked up.

"Oh, those don't fit." Kate said. They were the same pants she had worn on her first day at their school.

"No, there's a note in the pocket." Kate dropped the clothing on Claire's bed and her and Shannon walked to Claire. Kate took the note from her hands and read it.

_Dear Kate,_

_I love you honey, I will miss you when you're away at you're new school, I wish you the best of luck._

_Mom._

Chapter 47: In the garden.

Kate tossed the note down and started to cry; she walked from her dorm and slammed face first into Charlie. "Damn it Kate! What the hell did I do?" He yelled at her, which made Kate cry harder. Jack stepped out of his dorm to see why Charlie was yelling only to see Kate streaking past, tears shooting down her face.

"What the hell is you're problem Charlie!" Jack yelled. Charlie looked at Kate who was running out the building.

Kate felt the air whoosh past her, her socked feet were slapping hard down on the gravel. Her hair was getting slapped around, stinging her cheeks. She stopped and rested her back against the wall of the school, breathing deeply. Then she heard crying, not her own but someone else. Kate looked around and peered around the side of the school.

There was Sun, leaning over in a garden, crying softly. Kate saw her hair was a mess and her cheeks were bright red. Kate thought about turning around and leaving, letting Sun have her privacy but stopped and started at her, this was a good time, Sun looked like she needed a friend. "Sun?" Kate asked. Sun looked up.

"What do you want?" She murmured. Kate knelt down and looked at Suns garden.

"This is a gorgeous garden, are you of the beautifying committee?" Kate asked. Sun nodded. "It's really nice, Sun." Kate whispered. Sun nodded again. "Are you ok?"

"Kate, what do you want?" Sun asked. Kate sighed and ran one hand through her hair. "Why are you crying."

"I asked you first." Kate said smiling. Sun giggled and smiled.

"Jin, he…wants us to see other people." Sun said. Kate's tear stained smile faded. "Because me and Michael, we've got a…strange relationship. A triangle, like Jack and Sawyer with you." She smiled sadly. "Gardening is my thing. Takes my mind off of things." She looked up at Kate. "Know you, why are you crying?" Kate sighed and smiled at Sun.

"I'm sorry." She said. Sun nodded and looked at her, encouraging Kate to tell her what was wrong. "The day I had sex with Jack…"Sun giggled and raised an eyebrow. "The first time, in a bed. I told my Mom, she hit me…" Sun nodded. "I…was given a restaging order from her, and when she called over Easter Break, I found out she had found another man…and then I…told I was going to marry Jack, later that week she got hit by a car and died." Kate sobbed. "Just today, I found a note from her…in my back pocket…and I…I…love her so much, but I never got to tell her…and I…" The pain was so overwhelming, and Kate couldn't hold in anymore, she put one hand against her forehead and let a sob come out of her full lips. She closed her eyes and sobbed body racking. Sun rapped her skinny arms around Kate's shoulders.

"Shh…she knows, she knows you love her, she knows."

"I run. I run from my problems." Kate whispered.

"Yeah?" Sun whispered, she pushed Kate's hair away from her face.

"And someday, I think, I'll run from Jack…"

Chapter 48: The End.

Jack found Kate sitting by herself around the corner of the school; he took her hand in his, and rubbed it softly. "Sweetie." He whispered. Kate looked at Jack. "They showed me the note." He pulled Kate into a kiss. Kate kissed back harder. Jack held her waist and put one hand on the side of her head, kissing back fiercely, Kate moaned softly. Jack pulled away and Kate began undoing his shirt. "Kate, no, not here, we got in so much trouble last time." Kate didn't stop but silenced Jack by dragging her hands up his stomach. Jack groaned and pulled Kate down on top of him. "Baby…" He whispered. Kate was kissed his chest every were and Jack reached down and pulled her jeans down. "Jack!" Kate gasped. Jack grinned and kissed hips. Kate moaned and thrust her hips higher, closer to Jack. Jack moaned at the invitation and pulled her yellow thong down and licked her enter. Kate gasped and then groaned in pleasure as Jacks tongue around inside of her. Jack moved out and moved onto again.

"My pants…" He ordered. "My boxers…" He trailed off again. Kate nodded and slid down him and pulled of his jeans and his pink and purple checkered boxers. Jack moaned he just about feels Kate's lips on his cock but she didn't take him. Instead she went to the top of him and kissed him. But Jack didn't let her French him, she pulled back and saw his glaring eyes, she laughed and dived down. Jack called out Kate's name and tried to pull away but Kate didn't let him, she held his hips tightly. He moaned just before he came but she pulled away and smirked at him. He groaned and flipped over on top of her.

"Jack…please…" Kate whispered. Jack nodded and carefully slid himself in her, Kate gasped and twisted. "Faster, Jack!" She ordered. Jack grinned and looked down at her; her shirt was plastered to her body, like his. Jack closed his eyes and thrust faster and harder into her each time. He looked down when he noticed she wasn't moaning. She was biting her lip and she was looking upwards, water in her eyes. Jack stopped immediately but didn't remove himself.

"Kate?" He whispered. Kate looked at him and smiled.

"Don't stop." She murmured. Jack frowned. Her lips were quivering. Jack pulled himself out.

"What's wrong?" He paused and looked down at her pussy. "Oh god." He said. "Was I hurting you?" Jack asked. Kate nodded and turned to him. Jack was grinning but also looked sad. "I'm so sorry Kate, I…I…" He started to laugh slightly. Kate whimpered. "And I always thought I was small." He laughed rapping her in his arms…

It was the day after the last day of school. Their classed had passed with flying colors. Sayid and Michael were on honor role.

Jack was leaving. Kate was to. They were going in one week. Only one week.

Sawyer had given Kate in number just incase, Jack had let Kate keep it thought she didn't want it. Something happened between Sun and Jin and marriage was back on! Charlie was planning on trying to get in driveshaft much to Claire's disapproval… Shannon was going to open a salon, with what money? Sayid was going to propose. Soon.

"Jack?" Kate asked looking out the window. Jack looked back at her, they were going to his university.

"What if we never see them again?" She turned to him.

"We will, I promise." Jack kissed her softly.


End file.
